


If I say that a God has a crush on you, will you run in fear or will you be flattered?

by TashaDaydreams



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, BAMF Dust, BAMF Friks, Babybones (Undertale), Big Brother Dust, Creating a new AU, Dust adopts every skeleton he finds in his way, Dust had PTSD, Errortale Sans is a jerk, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Found Family, Getting Gaster out of the Void, High levels of LV, Ink has a crush on Reader, Ink is having fun, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Mercy is difficult, Parent W. D. Gaster, Past Error/Ink, Reader Has Anger Issues, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader and Frisk do their best, Reader is an older brother, Reader is protective of his family, Reader is selfish, Reader sleeps around, Reader-Insert, Skeleton family, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Tsundere Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Frisk (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans Being a Little Shit (Undertale), Underfell Toriel (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), error, good ending, new timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaDaydreams/pseuds/TashaDaydreams
Summary: “Well, fuck you Ink.” You hissed, narrowing your eyes and barely controlling your desire of shattering the polished rock against the floor to liberate your anger.You were the player, you were the author; You were also Dust, from your own AU. But it seemed that you were trapped in his human form. Which, unfair. Because although you were human it feels icky to have skin covering your bones.It was obvious that you were more Dust than Y/N.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Everyone & Reader, Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Reader/Everyone, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 131
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

* You awakened in a bed of golden flowers. 

* You instantly knew something was very, very wrong. Even if everything else was fussy as hell, you knew this deep on your bones. 

The talking flower had been a surprise, his words carried the childish notion of the power of friendship as he pleaded to you to be good and help him free the monsters in the Underground. It seemed out of place. Like it wasn't supposed to say that. 

But the boss monster that tried to kill it with fire was another type of surprise, one very upsetting. 

Because while one part of you thought ‘Mum-goat’ the other snapped to attention and fought the need to bow to the Queen. Needless to say, you were very confused and did nothing of the kind, staring almost dumbly as the lady-goat offered to take you to her home.

* Saying no wasn’t an option. 

You took her hand, marveling at the softness of her fur. It was almost like touching clouds! 

“Wow.” You said, looking awed at the Queen. She looked at you with fondness and chuckled before encouraging you to walk faster, insisting that the ruins were not a safe place for little children like you. 

* You nodded and walked faster. 

Except. You weren’t a kid, where you? You didn’t think so, a frown made it to your face. You were almost sure you were considered an adult before. 

The puzzles were fun! 

* The room the Queen said to be yours was covered in dirt. 

Like it hasn't been used in a long time. But had a lot of toys, books and a very comfy looking bed. It was also one of the few places in the ruins that was full of light. Warmbugs, you noticed with a smile. 

You always liked the warm light they gave, it made the room feel like home. 

“You’re a little bigger than I was expecting, my child.” The Queen hummed as she searched in the wardrobe, you were obediently sitting on the bed. “But I think this will fit you perfectly. Please try it, my child.” 

It was a green and yellow stripe sweater, you took it and examined it with curiosity. You had one before, you tilted your head to the right, but the colours had been red and grey. Green and Yellow weren’t your colours.

But well, if that made the Queen happy…

“Thank you.” You said, the sweater was bigger than you and felt very cossy. You put the sleeves against your face and sigh merryly. 

The Queen patted your head, laughing softly. “You may call me mum, my child. Stay here, I will come for you when it’s dinner time.” 

“Alright, mum.” You answer with a smile. 

She looked pleased. 

You looked around, trying to see what would be best to pass the time. Maybe some books? Or should you play with the toys? You wandered until something shiny caught your attention, it wasn’t a mirror. Not exactly. But it served the same purpose. 

* Your mind cleared. 

“Well, fuck you Ink.” You hissed, narrowing your eyes and barely controlling your desire of shattering the polished rock against the floor to liberate your anger. 

You were the player, you were the author; You were also Dust, from your own AU. But it seemed that you were trapped in his human form. Which, unfair. Because although you were human it feels _icky_ to have skin covering your bones. 

It was obvious that you were more Dust than Y/N. 

Were you dead? Were you very high after eating too many fishy mushrooms? What the hell was happening? But more importantly, how did you get out of here? 

~~To go back to your own world~~. 

To get back to Zinnia’s (Your Sans) side. 

“Well, this is not a swap-verse as otherwise I would have a Dad-goat instead of a mum. But I’m pretty sure this is not Undertale. Flowey is too nice.” You mused out loud, frowning as you spoke. “Although it may be a trap. Maybe he is trying to get us to trust him so he can kill us easier? Because I do look human, well, if humans had silver hair and white eyes. That’s not very human-ish actually.” 

You were also not an adult as you were supposed. Not a kid either, more like a teenager. Maybe fifteen or fourteen? 

It felt even more _icky_ than having skin and guts. 

Mostly because in one hand you were a twenty-six woman, and in the other you were a 645 years old skeleton. By the Queen, you were sometimes mistaken as Zinnia’s parent instead of his brother! 

Fuck this. 

“I feel like a babybones.” You sighed, rubbing your eyes tiredly. “Anyway, back to business. If this is a tale-verse, it is safe to go outside. If it’s not…” You winced, you were from a fell-verse and knew exactly how bad things could get. 

“Yeah, staying with the Queen it is.” At least until you were sure you weren’t going to die the moment you excited the ruins. 

* You focus on seeing your stats. 

They were human stats, you frowned. 

> **Dust**
> 
> **LV: 0**
> 
> **EXP: 1**
> 
> **HEALTH: 100**
> 
> ***** **_There's more to him that you can see_ **

Then, it fucking _glitched._

You gasped as the stats changed before your eyes, getting closer to what logic demanded of a monster with your past. 

> **Hound**
> 
> **LV: 99**
> 
> **EXP: 9999**
> 
> **HEALTH: 9000**
> 
> ***They revel in the suffering of others**

It was only one second and as soon as you read them, they went back to being deceively low. 

* You screamed like a pussy. 

Glitches were bad news all around and more since you were aware of Error's existence. 

_You better not let that little shit near me, Ink._ You thought with a sneer, _Or I promise you, I will do my best to destroy him!_

In theory you could; for you had made Dust incredibly OP to the limits of the swapfell verse he was from. You had wanted Dust to be strong enough to put up with Gaster or Betty without many complications. 

You were created to fight; to win. 

In real life, you weren't sure if the level held. You weren't sure if you could use your magic in a human form.

Because this form was for fluff and fluff alone, it wasn't supposed to replace your badass skeleton form. 

Wait…

The first things you learned to do were summons, so maybe you should give it a try? It couldn’t hurt to see if you were able to use magic. And it certainly was safer than the rest of your abilities, so it probably wouldn’t blow up on your face. Surely. 

Bringing the blasters out was, once upon a time, as easy as it was to breath. 

Although you knew that your lord had always found it difficult, so did Zinnia. So maybe it was just you. Or an older brother thing across the multiverse, because you were almost sure Classic and Stretch could bring summons too. 

You opened your eyes to find a bitty!Blaster in front of you.

*You grimaced. 

_Of fuck no! I’m really a babybones._ You thought with horror, staring at it. 

The blaster wiggled his bonly tail in its happiness, an orange ecto-tongue picking from behind its sharp fangs. 

“My child! Are you alright?” The Queen entered the room, she sounded upsted. She scanned the room, then you, trying to see what was wrong. Just to stop to blink at the puppy in your arms. 

“I’m fine, mum.” You told her, ashamed you had alarmed her with your scream. She narrowed her eyes at the blaster and you shivered, dusting it wouldn’t hurt you. Not really, but you weren’t a fan either.

“The puppy startled me.” You explained quickly, then you made your best effort to copy Zinnia’s adorable puppy eyes. “Can I keep it?” 

The Queen’s eyes softened, she hesitated. “Alright, my child. But be very careful, ok?” 

You nodded and smiled thankfully, she smiled back and messed with your hair. You didn’t pout, you didn’t! 

She left and you turned to the puppy, you gave him a glare. 

“Don’t think you will be a pampered pet,” You warned, the blaster licked your face. Eww. “No, bad puppy. Bad.” 

It licked you again, you sighed. “I’m not Zinnia.” 

You don’t need to be pampered with affection, you’re stronger than that. The puppy nuzzles your neck, uncaring of your suffering. 

Days came and went, you lost count after the first two months. You have never been one to focus on things that you couldn’t control. You were trapped here; you weren’t strong enough yet. So you stayed at the Queen’s side. 

She was controlling, aggressive and paranoid. And yet, she treated you very kindly. Much more kindly that your own father had done in the past. 

You were almost sure this was Underfell, it all added up. 

It should make you uncomfortable, this level of possessiveness. But it didn’t. It was almost comforting, because there was little you hated more than being the one in control. Your lord had made you feel fulfilled when you served and that had never left you, not even when you had to make yourself the responsable one again. 

Even as the player, you felt comforted when you could just chill and let others be the ones to care about the adult things the real world demanded. 

So, yeah. Being with the Queen makes you be at peace. 

Or as much at peace as you could be with the worry and terror not having Zinnia at your side created. Now, the only thing keeping you sane was the vague feeling that he was happy and safe.

The knowledge that you had time. 

Most of your days were always the same: You played (trained) with the blaster, ate with the Queen, learned Monster history (again) and pretending to be a babybones to keep your foster mother happy while you planned how to get Red to cooperate with your plan to get back home. 

Until one day your routine was disturbed. 

One day the Queen returned with another human kid, one you knew; the little Monarch, the fallen angel. Motherfucking Frisk, who looked a little confused at seeing you, but waved shyly as Toriel introduced you. 

Your kid was Chara, sweet, caring Chara. The demon was Frisk, the one that destroyed everything. The one that killed your brother. 

The blaster was over them on the next instant, growling menacingly at them, fangs snapping close to the child’s face and claws buying into their chest. It was not a kill. Never a kill, because Hound _fetched_ the prey so Sans could take the kill. 

Fire involves the blaster, it dusts. 

An orange bone crushes the kid’s soul; you will not give them a chance to attack. 

**_The world rewinds._ **

You blink as the wave of sickness hits you, the blaster moans at your side. You’re shaking, there are tears running across your cheeks. 

You— You hadn’t meant to kill the kid. 

You, the author, the player, understood better than anyone that they weren’t inherently evil. They were not aware of the consequences of their actions when they when on a genocide run, mostly because you had done it before. 

Spirits, even as a Dust you were much worse than they were. 

* You are sickened with your own hypocrisy. Your bullshit. 

* You decide to apologize to the kid. 

You sigh, running a hand through your hair and weeping clean the tears. You would feel much better if you had your collar on, it’s a shame you don’t have it anymore. It would do wonders for your autocontrol, you're really terrible at making choices. 

Half an hour later, the Queen calls you from the hall. “My child, could you come here for a moment?”

“Coming, mum.” You said, walking to face your sins. 

“My child, this is Frisk.” Toriel is smiling, you can see that she hopes you will get along. You want to empty your guts. 

“I’m Dust. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Frisk.” You force a smile, the kid looks at you with a tad of mistrust. They wave either way. 

“They will be staying with us.” The Queen says, her eyes had a hard glint. “Be kind, my child.” 

You nod.

“I can help you to get comfortable if you want.” You said awkwardly, wanting to have a moment to speak with the child so you can apologize. “Maybe even give you some clean clothes?” 

“That would be great, my child.” The Queen says, pushing tiny Frisk towards you. 

They walk to you, they seem tense. 

* You offer your hand. 

They accept. 

You immediately move to find a sweater that fits them, letting them to see around and sit on the bed. It’s easier to take the role of caretaker, of older brother and you do it without actually being conscious of it. 

“Here, this will make you warm.” You hand the sweater to them, they accept silently. They stare at you, you fidget uncomfortably. “I— I wanted to apologize for what happened. It wasn’t my intention to hurt you.” 

“...You remember.” They sound confused; they’re not even upset about you killing them. Ow, that was bad. This kid must have deeper issues than you though.

“I’m also an anomaly.” You say, it comes out like a sneer. You still don’t like them much. Yet, you may need their help to get home.

* You are going to have to explain.

“Ugh. What do you know about the multiverse and the different time-lines?” 

Your scientist brain is not prepared to surface and it actually gives you a headache. 

“Multiverse?”

* This conversation was going to be hell. 

“Alright, stop me when you need a clarification. Ok?” 

* * *

A week later, you're ready to leave the ruins. 

You and Frisk have a plan, they want to save everyone in the Underworld and you want to go home. You will protect them as they try for a true-pacifist run and once it’s over they will convince Sans to help you to fix the machine so you can go home. They know him well, after all. 

* You’re weak when it comes to Sans’ happiness. 

* You will make sure this mission is a success or die trying. 

Well, more like this mission will be a success or Frisk will have nightmares for the rest of their life. You’re nothing if not stubborn. And have a great amount of imagination when it comes to getting what you want. 

\- Please insert the Evil Laughter from a Fanfic Author here. -

Frisk goes to talk to the Queen. 

Is a painful thing to watch; Toriel shouldn’t have her heart broken like that. 

“I will protect them, mum.” You say as goodbye, the promise rings true and you can feel your magic flare to life. 

The last thing you hear as you leave the ruins is a lament from the Queen, she mourns for the children she’s sure will die. 

* You can feel your sins crawling down your back. 

“It’s ok.” Frisk says, they’re smiling. 

You can almost feel the determination emanating from them. 

* You smile back. 

“We will succeed.” You tell them, allowing them to take your hand as you walk forwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains allusions of underage sex and sexual assault.

Snowdin is exactly as you remember it. The same heavy air and tense silence, the same watchful eyes that follow you with something akin to hunger. 

* You’re shocked to notice you hate it. 

You’ve been living in a tale-verse the last decade and it seems that it rubbed on you. It’s a surprise. actually. After all, you seem to spend your time thinking how much you dislike the sun and rainbows that are so prevalent in your and Zinnia’s world. 

Did— Did you just had a life revelation? 

Spirits, you hope not. 

This is not that kind of journey. Nope, sir. Absolutely not. You aren’t in need of having a life changing trip with Frisk! Nah-ah. 

“The puppy likes snow. Do you like snow?” Frisk notices, smiling as the blaster runs across the snow land. It seems innocent enough, you know better. It’s looking for enemies, learning the scents of the monsters near so should it be necessary, they will be able to fetch. 

“Yes, it’s one of my favorite things. Very peaceful.” You are not a talker and neither are them, but communication is key in affairs like this. So both of you are making the effort. “But not at the same level it does. It’s still too young, I think.” 

The blaster is bigger than before, not a puppy anymore. But not fully grown either. It was the size of a dog when you knew it would grow up to the size of a bear. 

“Do you like snow, Frisk?” 

They nod, looking happy. 

“You know what I like best than snow, though, Hot chocolate.” You continue, thinking of your favorite beverage with longing. Hot cocoa doesn’t exist in the Underground, nor do most of the things you enjoyed as a human. 

“We can have it afterwards everyone is saved.” Frisk said, determination flowing through their voice. 

“Sure, kid.” You say with a smile, “We can also have a cake of victory, if you want. Just tell me what flavor you like.” 

“You know how to bake?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” You nod, a warm smile on your face. “I’m a chef, actually. I made a carrier of my cooking.” 

“Oh, like Grillby!” They sound so excited than you chuckled and ruffled their hair, they’re adorable. “Can it be strawberry? Please?” 

“Yes, it can be. I will even give you five layers of it.” You promised, they made a happy dance while looking absolutely delighted. 

They were still very young, you noticed with a pang of pain. You had never thought of it with the depth it deserved because you were behind their actions; because you were too lost to notice anything but your Lord and his will. 

* It seemed like you were an even bigger asshole than you thought. 

“Won’t you shake—?” Magic flared to life behind your back. 

* Someone wanted to have a FUN time. 

Instantly your battle instinct took over and you had ten bone-spears aimed at the skeleton that had been stupid enough to transport to your ‘blind’ spot. Sans eyelight were out, he was frozen with an extended hand and was sweating profusely as he attempted an awkward smile.

“Sans!” Frisk said, a little alarmed while pulling your hand. They worried too much, you weren’t going to hurt this version of your brother. Although, giving him a little scare was not out of place. 

“You want to shake my hand?” You mocked.

Sans shook his head so fast his light-eyes seemed to blurr, hands going inside his pockets in a blink. You could almost hear the rattling of his bones. 

* Now, you're just being mean. 

You rolled your eyes, letting the magic dissipate into the air. The blaster moving forward, sniffing Sans and licking his face. The poor skeleton looked like he was going to faint, you chuckled darkly to yourself.

“Chill, bro.” You said, going back to your aloof persona. “I’m not going to kill you. Nor hurt you. As long as you keep your hands to yourself and don’t mess with Frisk.” 

The kid relaxes. 

“We’re friends.” Frisk informs Sans, you both had decided to be as forward as possible. 

Your presence changed the game anyway, so you could just decide to play another game entirely. 

“F-Friends?” Sans asks the kid, he still looks scared of you. You show him all your teeth, he makes an aborted noise of alarm as he takes a step back. 

* This is so much fun. 

It’s been a while since you were this amused, so very long since you were allowed to mess with the minds of other monsters. You missed it. 

The disappointed look of your Lord flashed in your mind, you could almost hear the displeasure of his tone. You flinched, sobering as your amusement faded in a blink. The blaster moaned pitifully at your side and you reached to pet its head distractedly. 

“Dust?” Frisk is looking at you with concern.

“Dust?!” Sans is very alarmed now, he proceeds to check your stats. You wonder how long it will take him to notice that something is off, maybe he needs a little help. 

“I'm fine, kid.” You tell Frisk, wincing internally at the strong reaction. It’s been a while. You sigh, it's probably because your back in an underfell verse. Nothing but bad memories here. 

“Now, Sans.” Your tone demands attention and the skeleton stands stiff as a carveboard, he’s looking at you with something between fear and curiosity. “What do you know about the multiverse?” 

He’s as smart as you are so what you're implying will be easy for him to pick. It takes him five seconds before understanding flashes across his eyes. 

“You’re Boss from another reality.” 

“Bingo!” You smiled big, he shivered. 

“Then...how? _Why?_ ” You could tell he was fascinated with you: A human, who was able to use skeleton magic and was by all purposes another version of his baby brother. 

“It’s complicated,” You informed him with a side-glare. “Meaning that if you want to learn, you will have to accept our deal.” 

“What deal?” He’s immediately on the defensive, suspicion all over his magic signature. 

* You don’t blame him. 

* This is a fell-verse after all. 

“You help us to free the monsters from the Underground.” Frisk says, they’re smiling hopefully at Sans. 

They want to make friends, want to give everyone a happy ending. It’s not even a fun joke. You know that you would have laughed on their face if they had tried to do that shit with you; you did, actually, before dragging Chara screaming and kicking to your Lord. 

But Frisk had been sure that Sans would be agreeable to the plan because he was ‘good’ on the inside. 

Sans looks at you, his eye-sockets turning dark as the abyss. “That can be all.” 

“That’s what the kid wants.” You shrug with a chill you don’t feel. “So for the moment, it is all what we ask from you.” 

You want to go home, but you will only ask until you're sure you can trust Red, meaning that you may well save the Underground while you’re at it. 

“Why the emphasis on the ‘we’.” Sans inquired, refusing to answer right away. 

You bared your teeth and reclaimed the feeling of being the imposing shadow, that made everyone piss themselves, that hovered over your Lord’s shoulder. You put a hand over Frisk’s hair with a gentle touch and utter one word: “ _Mine.”_

Ownership and property were a big deal on the fell-verses. 

For the ‘property’ it meant safety, for anyone who is hurt you would have to answer to your owner and pay with their own dust. But it also meant no rights. The little that still existed under the Crown iron hand, anyway. 

To owners meant status, you had to be strong (powerful, so very powerful.) to own another monster and keep it for long periods of time. It also brought more danger to your person, because it incited other monsters to try and take you out to gain what you had. 

But this wasn’t exactly that. 

This was because Frisk was the Queen’s child, meaning they were part of the Crown. Your Lord served the Crown as Captain of the Royal Guard, you served your Lord and thus the Crown. And unless your Lord said anything different, you were to protect Frisk. 

“I— I see.” Sans looked at Frisk with new eyes; he had taken a step back and the rattling was still present. Making evident you still hadn’t lost your touch. 

* You were still a terrifying monster. 

He shook his head and extended his hand, the one that had no hidden blade on it. “Deal.” 

Frisk looked almost smug as they shook it. 

“Don’t look that pleased,” You cuffed them on the head, an echo of fondness betraying your real feelings. “I did most of the job here.”

They give you a thumbs up, you roll your eyes. 

“Now, I would like to go to our house.” You hug yourself as the snow melts under your clothes; a drawback of being in a human form. You generate just enough corporal heat to fuck up the snow, but not enough to keep you warm. “It’s colder than a witch tity down here.” 

Sans gives you a blank stare. 

* Skeletons don’t feel cold. 

He looks towards Frisk, they give him a shaky smile. “My sweater is from the Queen. It keeps me warm enough.” 

Sans looks back at you, you stare back. 

He burst into laughter; he laughs so hard that he’s wheezing by the end of it. You blink, numbingly noticing that he does the same ‘Mweh heh heh’ that Zinnia does when he’s happy. 

You wonder if your Lord…

 _“_ Alright.” He says once he regains his composure, “Come on, Boss. Doll.” 

“Ugh, no.” You face-palm, you had forgotten about the nicknames. “Why does it have to be ‘Doll’? Are you _flirting_ with them? If so, please stop. I don’t want that image in my head, Sans!” 

The little shit just laughs as he walks in front of you, the glaster keeping the pace so it can walk by his side. You love Sans, so it’s not a surprise the blasters adore him as well. 

“Why is it wrong if he flirts with me? I flirt with him.” _And everyone else in the Underground, too._

You make a face. 

“Because you’re underage.” You grit your teeth. 

In a tale-verse, the flirting will be innocent enough. But here? Sex served as a coin. You trade with it. It was also a demonstration of power to take it from a leaser monster. Your Lord had worked hard to stop that practice, but it did happen. 

And you weren’t going to push Frisk luck on this issue. 

“You can flirt as your heart desires once you’re eighteen, alright?” You used your mum-voice and gave them a stern stare. 

They nod, even if they seem like they don’t get it. 

You nod as well. 

The traps are so similar to your Lord’s that you get a deep pleasure of setting them off, Frisk is being guarded by the blaster at a respectable distance and is looking at you with interest. They saved before you started so neither of you are concerned about you getting killed. 

Sans on the other hand is not that happy, he’s worried and looks like he wants to yank you by your soul so you will stop being so damn reckless. It’s kinda funny, too. Because he treats you like he would treat his brother and so he will not say anything that could send you in a rage. 

* You almost feel pity for him. Almost. 

This was the last one, the one that was too close to your house. 

Your soul is yanked forwards, making you lose your footing a go directly towards the sharp rocks as you had free fall. 

Magic covers your fingertips, glowing claws surge and you use them to stop yourself by scratching at the walls. Adrenaline is pounding inside your veins and you’re sure you have a maniac smile on your face. 

You jump out the trap as the blaster is dusted. 

Sans is in front of Frisk, facing a furious-looking Papyrus. 

You send spears towards him, he uses a few bones to form a wall to protect himself from the attack. 

The magic fades, both of you are waiting. 

You connect eyes with him, he looks at you like he’s seeing something so bizarre that his mind stopped working. 

_Halt._

You breathe deeply, still in a crouch position after having landed like that, and force yourself to go submissive as the fight fades from the taller skeleton. This was a close call, thankfully your Lord had your back even when he wasn’t there. 

You stand up, walking deliberately until you're in front of Sans and Frisk. 

You’re still a little high on the adrenaline, that’s the excuse you will use for not noticing how Papyrus is dressed until he’s walking towards you with a frown. 

* You _screech._

Papyrus stops and winces at the high-pitched tone. 

Your face is of an alarming shade of dark orange, “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU FUCKING EXIBISIONIST! DEGENERATE!” 

He’s wearing a tank top that leaves his ribs and spine in display, the leather jeans show off his pelvis and the hooker boots are of no help!

There are children present, dammit! 

Blue magic is not your forte, it never has. But you turn Frisk _and_ Sans, so they can see the impudent public display. You hastily take out your leather jacket, leaving you in a bright orange sweater and shivering, because _it’s fucking cold out here._

“PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES!” You scream at the incredibly shocked (and lost) skeleton, throwing the jacket to his face and turning around, putting your hands firmly on Frisk’s shoulders so they wouldn’t turn until it was safe. 

“Are you decent?” You growl after a few seconds. 

“He is,” Comes the dry response from Sans. 

You turn, only to stare dumbly at the even more exposed skeleton who was glaring at you as he fumbled to put the jacket. **_Why in the seven hells had he taken off his own clothes to put it on?_ **

* You scream in outrage. 

Your hands went directly to cover your eyes, because _No, no, no._ Absolutely no. You just didn’t ogle at another version of yourself, one that is definitely younger than you and is beautifully marked as an incredible powerful monster in the cracks that have healed all over the upper part of his body. 

“He has the jacked on.” Frisk informs you, you peak a little. 

Yes, Papyrus is dressed now. 

Thanks the spirits! 

* You proceed to ignore the crackling version of your brother for the moment. 

* Is time for a rant. 

You glare at Papyrus. 

“WHAT’S THE MEANING OF—”

“I don’t _care_ if you want to sleep around with half of the underground.” You hiss, interrupting Papyrus and making him close his mouth with a clank as you take a step forward. The laughter stops abruptly. “But you will not parade yourself like that! I don’t care how powerful it makes you feel, it’s terribly inappropriate and dangerous! What would Father think? You think he would allow it? Think again, you little shit.” 

Is not only after your cheekbone is experimenting a phantom pain that you notice that your words are almost the same ones you used to dissuade your Lord for using similar clothing when he took you as his property. 

Papyrus’ face is of an alarming shade of red and he’s shaking, there’s a growl coming from his throat but you can feel more shame than anger in the sparkling magic pouring from him. 

* It’s eerie similar to your Lord’s reaction.

You pale as a very painful pang goes through your soul, you gasp and your hand goes to grab your sweater at the high your heart should be. And for a few seconds there you thought you would fall with the way the world swayed. 

Frisk is looking at you with evident worry, but is hesitating to touch you. They know you don’t like being touched that much, less of it when you're having an episode. 

You look at Sans, he’s sweating again and is looking directly at you.

“Father?” He repeats, you can’t help the shiver that goes through your back at the mention of Gaster. 

“Let’s pretend I didn’t say that.” You say, tone harsh.

He nods sharply. 

* Neither of you are sad he’s gone. 

You shake yourself and look directly to Papyrus, “This is not a discussion we should have in the open.” 

He nods harshly. 

The fact that you screamed at him in public... 

Well, it's bad enough. 

“Come,” He orders, you all follow. 

“Out with the shoes, Sans. Frisk.” You say as you enter the house. Your Lord hated having the house dirty, meaning that keeping it clean is a habit by now. 

Papyrus glares at you, looking like he would like nothing but seeing you dust as Sans obeyed the order with a ‘Sure thing, Boss’. 

He’s not dumb. 

He knows something is wrong; he also must care a lot about Sans to wait for you to explain instead of fighting you to pull the answers out of your bleeding form. 

“You’re a strange human.” He says, once we are all sat on the table. 

“That’s because I’m not a human,” You say, taking the hot beverage between your hands. To your surprise, Papyrus is a good host and had complied with Frisk's comment of being cold and wanting something to warm up. “I’m a skeleton. More specifically an alternative version of yourself, Papyrus.”

“Explain.” He orders Sans, eyelights glowing menacingly. 

“A-Alright, Boss.” 

We wait patiently as Sans explains the multiverse and the different time-lines, you cut to clarify some things and share a few things of your past. We both keep quiet about Frisk's ability to SAVE and RESET for that is need-to-know. 

“SO IN SHORT. YOUR A SWAPPED VERSION OF MYSELF THAT IS TRAPPED HERE.” He says, thinking hard. “YOU TOOK THE HUMAN AS YOUR PROPERTY AND PLAN TO BREAK THE BARRIER.” 

“In essence, yes.” You admit. 

“THEN WHY YOU LOOK LIKE THAT?” 

“I don’t know.” You grit your teeth and move your attention to your hands, utterly frustrated with the fact as well. You don’t hate it, not really. But you will be more than happy to _peel the skin off your bones_ if you weren’t half-sure that it would kill you. 

“ARE YOU AWARE THAT WHEN YOU’RE MAD YOU FACE SHITS INTO SOMETHING CLOSE TO A SKELETON’S?” 

Huh?

You look up, finding an fascinated Papyrus. 

“No, I wasn’t aware of that.” You frown. 

“Runt, bring a mirror.” Papyrus orders, Sans is gone and back in an instant, he hands you the aforementioned object. 

You flare your magic, eyes focused on your own reflection. 

* You see what resembles the fanart of the AU of your AU that one of your friends did a few years ago. 

It’s almost like your real face is superimposed on the one you’re using right now. It’s actually very creepy as it mostly focused on the half up of your skull, making the crack on your eye-socket more evident as well as drawing a lot of attention to your sharp fangs. 

“Huh, you have the same tooth.” Frisk notices, pointing at Sans. 

“Similar, yes. But I think mine is better.” 

Sans frowns at you, “That’s not true.” 

“I lost mine when I killed the Captain of the Guard when I was one hundred and sixty-eigth, how did you get yours?” You’re goaded, because you apparently can’t help yourself and have to show off. 

Of course, you didn’t put gold on it until half a century later when your Lord gifted the luxurious ornament to assent his own level. But they didn’t need to know that. 

Papyrus makes a sound of pleasant surprise, Sans is glaring at you. You can tell his story is not half as good. 

“How old is one hundred and sixty-eight?” Frisk asks, they are vaguely aware that monsters age differently than humans but don’t know how to convert the years. 

“Think fifteen.” You say, sounding smug. 

* Truth is, you have been too young to handle so much responsibility. 

* Truth was, you never regret it. Not even when you shattered a few centuries later. 

You had done what you needed to keep your brother safe. 

Nothing more. Nothing less.


	3. Chapter 3

“You—” Papyrus is on the kitchen entrance, he’s looking at you like he was regretting all his choices that lead to this point. 

* You could get behind that.

“It’s not what it looks like.” You insisted, trying to put Sans off you without hurting him. The shorter skeleton had a dopey smile on his face and was nuzzling your neck, while both were reeking of mustard. “I was cooking breakfast—”

“He made spaffety boss.” Sans drawled, you winced at the off speech. 

“And he decided that short-cut while drunk was a good idea.” You would be more irritated if you hadn’t done the same a few times when stressed. “I caught him before he fell off the table but…” 

You made a vague gesture at the clingy skeleton, looking pleadingly to Papyrus. 

He sighed and crossed the room, picking Sans and shaking him somewhat violently, sobering the drunk skeleton with a direct hit of his blood-lust. You winced, remembering the many times your Lord had done the same to you. 

You hastily put yourself back on your feet and served two plates, it was still too early in the morning but Papyrus looked ready to leave. It seems that your assumption of him following your Lord’s routine had been correct. 

Papyrus let go of the frightened Sans, who meeped and disappeared, you heard a thump upstairs; he was in his room, probably to where he had wanted to be in the first place. 

You fidgeted with your sleeves as Papyrus sat and started eating. You weren’t actually feeling that well, not having slept at all, warding the house for any enemy that could rise as your Lord would have wanted after a scene like the one you created the day before. 

* Truth was you were on, heh, _edge_ by coexisting with the siblings. 

* Stupid Fell-verse. 

“It’s...acceptable.” Papyrus offered once he finished; he had eaten it like a starved man. You wondered if he really liked the flavour or if it was for the magic you poured on it, making it as heavy as you would for your Lord. 

You snorted, having taken a seat and started eating as well after he glared at you, obviously upset with the meek attitude. “Thank you, I love cooking.” 

He makes an interesting noise, “I do as well.” 

“Most of us do, I think.” You shared with a smirk, thinking on how the ‘Papy type’ was always energetic and was horrible at cooking. “Would you like it if I give you the recipe? I know many ways to do pasta. But I can do other things as well, you just need to tell me what you want.” 

“Maybe afterwards we break the barrier.” He said after thinking for a few moments, you nodded with a lazy smile. 

It was a good thing, having both of them on board. It will make things easier for the kid at the very least. 

“DON’T LEAVE THE HOUSE.” He ordered with a frown, “I WILL GO ABOUT MY DAY AS NORMAL. SEE IF SOMETHING IS WRONG. WE CAN MOVE WITH YOUR PLAN AFTERWARDS.” 

You nod again, showing you understand. 

He nods back. 

The door closes after him. 

“Why can’t we leave the house?” Frisk asked sleepy, still covered on the blanked you had used to make them a burrito. 

“Because if someone tries to attack us, I will have to dust them.” You tell them, pushing them gently to the kitchen so they can have breakfast. “And I think you won’t like that. So it is better if we keep ourselves between these walls. You can also use this time to explain to more detail your plan. I know you wanted to see Undyne, but are you sure? She creeps me out.” 

“She’s not that bad,” Frisk argues distractedly. 

“No, doll.” Sans intervenes, already sitting on the table, waiting for you to serve him a plate like the lazy ass he is. “She is _that_ bad. Why do you want to be friends with her anyway? She’s crazy.” 

“Here, eat slowly.” You say, putting the plates in front of them. You run your fingers across Sans’s skull, it’s an affectionate touch. 

He shivers and you barely stop yourself from echoing it, focus your attention on Frisk and repeating the movement. They beam at you. 

“It’s delicious!” They say as they ate their first bite. 

“It’s full of magic.” Sans sounds surprised. 

“My brother was Captain of the Guard after me.” You explain with a sigh, sitting again. “I’m used to cooking for him. My reserves are immense and my control is good enough to pack enough magic to help m’lord with his own drawbacks.” 

Having 1HP was a hell of a drawback, it was almost a death condemnation on their world. But your Lord was strong, much stronger than you ever were. And so, he had risen as Captain of the Guard and was even admired and feared by everyone; second only to the Queen. 

“You said you were from a Swap-verse but…” Sans looks like he’s getting a headache. 

“You hadn’t thought of the implications, right?” You smirked, he shook his head. 

“How?” _How a monster like him went and became something like Papyrus?_

“With LV, of course.” Your tone flickers between amused and heartbroken. “And with a good Hound at his back.” 

“Oh.” Sans eyes go to your neck. 

* You fight the tears, feeling it’s absence heavy on your soul. 

“It’s been a while since I had a collar on my neck,” You allow, closing your eyes and clapping your hands together so they won’t shake. “Almost as long as my brother’s demise ten years ago.” 

Frisk is silent.

Sans emitted a pained sound, probably thinking of the times when Papyrus had been killed. Thinking of how your world seemed to stop, how painful it was to see the one you loved the most vanish as if he had never existed, leaving only dust as a memento of his life. 

“That’s why you killed me when we met.” Frisk whispers, their eyes are full with sorrow. “I was the one that killed him.” 

“You were,” You whisper back, poison dripping every word as you pierce them with a glare. “And yet, you aren’t at fault. When you make the choice to go on a genocide is because you’re pushed too far. I pushed Chara too far and they gave up, you took over. **You destroyed my world.** ” 

* You take a deep breath. 

“But as stated before, I don’t blame _you_ for what happened to m’lord. You’re not my Frisk, after all.” You touch their face and gently rub away the tears. “Now, enough of that. Eat your breakfast. Once you're over we can see some tv or play some games.” 

Breakfast is tense. 

“Go on, Doll. Choose a movie.” Sans says, pushing Frisk to the tv room. 

“You’re much better at his than I am.” His eye-sockets are black, his tone close to a growl. They’re shaking with rage. “I hate them. I hate them _so much_ at times. But you treat them with kindness, even when your—” 

“When m’lord will not come back?” You finish for them tiredly, the topic is heavy on your soul and there’s little that you want more than to get drunk as things are. “That’s because when I lost everything the spirits took pity on me. I fell on a new verse, a tale-one. Zinnia is what keeps me sane. What keeps me moving. My baby brother _needs_ me to be strong and so I will be strong.” 

“Why are you helping them to break the barrier?” Sans sounds as tired as you feel, there’s something akin to desperation in his red eyes. 

“Because of you.” You tell him, cupping his face between your hands. “Because you’re Sans, even if not my own. And staying here will only make you miserable, every RESET makes you spiral more and more even if you try to force yourself to not care. I know this and I don’t want it for you.” 

* You know. 

* You understand. 

You hug him to your chest, radiating _lovesafetylovelovewarmsafety_ to him until he’s sobbing. You know he needs this and so you just keep hugging him. It was hard for you as well, to learn how to be soft and kind. But it was something necessary. 

Zinnia’s world was no place for a fell monster like yourself. 

The world upstairs would not allow them to be like this either, even if the humans were ugly and cruel at their core. Because they pretended they weren’t. And lies were the way in a human society,

And Frisk is the one that knows this better, the one that will help them to see their happy ending. 

“You’re my brother, Papyrus.” Sans whispers; is both _thank you_ and _I love you._

“You’re my brother, Sans.” You return with a smile, while rubbing your face against this skull, a motion your two did when you were babybones. 

“You’re such a weakling.” Sans laughs, he sounds _alive._

* You thank the spirits. 

You mock-growled, slightly pushing him backwards. “Come on, crybaby. Let’s see what the kid chose to see.” 

* * *

“UNDYNE AGREED TO SEE ME TO A ‘FRIENDLY’ SPAR TOMORROW.” Papyrus informs Frisk after we end dinner. “THIS WILL BE YOUR CHANCE, HUMAN. DON’T MAKE ME REGRET IT.” 

* You made tacos, they were a hit. 

“It’s going to come to a fight, you realize.” You grimace to the child, there’s only determination on their face as they nod to Papyrus’ words. 

“I know.” 

* You and Sans are both unhappy with this. 

“Nyeh.” You groaned against the table. This is going to be a nightmare, you’re not even sure you aren’t going to end up killing the Captain of the Guard the moment her magic flares. You don’t like her and they’re powerful enough to be a threat. 

It’s a bad combination all around. 

“Want some mustard?” Sans offers, you shake your head while ignoring the offended screech Papyrus made in response. 

“Not my thing, bro.” You inform him, “Like honey better.”

Sans made a face, “Honey? You have bad taste.” 

“Says you,” You stuck your tongue at him. 

Frisk giggles. 

“YOU’RE BEING DUMB WITH EACH OTHER.” Papyrus notices, “ARE YOU FUCKING?” 

* You choke with air. 

* How pathetic. 

“Boss!” Sans whines, his skull is bright red and he’s sweating profusely. It’s kinda adorable and it would be utterly funny if you weren’t in the same state. 

“Papyrus!” You look at him, totally appalled. “No. No! We’re not—! Sans and I don’t—!” 

“Nyeh he he,” Papyrus chuckles darkly, he’s enjoying seeing you both act like an utterly mess. “Are you sure? I can render him to you, if you want.” 

By the spirits! 

“They’re babybones present!” You scream at him, hands going to Frisk’s ears. They seem a little confused but highly amused as well. 

“I’m joking.” The Terrifying Papyrus rolls his eyes. 

“WE KNOW!” Sans and you roared at the same time. 

Both of you are sure Papyrus would kill you before allowing you to get that intimate with Sans. Which is why, you’re sure, that Sans will not be sharing that he sleeps around as much as you do anytime soon. 

“Anyway, haven’t we had this discussion before Papyrus?” You take your hands back, your face still being a bright orange. “Be mindful of the children, please.” 

Papyrus rolled his eyes again, he huffed in amusement. 

* He was a jerk. 

* Which was probably karma because you were one as well. 

You sighed again, “Spirits, I’m a bastard.” 

Sans laughed at you. 

His brother cuffed him on the head. 

* * *

You were supposed to be sleeping. 

You were supposed to be sleeping. 

* You couldn’t seem to get relaxed enough for it. 

“This sucks.” You growl under your breath, this kind of stress is bad for you and you’re half convinced that tomorrow you will be facing a lot of RESETS after you fuck up and dust Undyne. 

She’s more menacing than Alphys and you hate her, you wouldn’t mind dusting her on principle, nevermind if she threatens Frisk. God, you miss your Lord. He would know what to do. 

He will be able to keep you in cheek—! Without him you’re...lost. Absolutely lost. Because no matter the world, Sans’ will is what marks your path. 

Spirits, you’re such a failure. 

* You hate yourself a little more. 

Something hit you right on the face. 

You let an affronted yelp, your hands moving to rub the sore area, checking if your nose was ok after the impact. Once you were reassured you were not bleeding, you looked down. Gasping as you finally saw the item that had hit you. 

It was your collar. 

The one your Lord had given you. 

It had a little note attached: Even in the darkness, you will find light. Dandelion, stay determined!- Ink. 

* Dandelion was your user name. 

You smiled warmly as you put the collar where it belonged, back on your neck. The note was a cute token, it also made your anger flare. But most of it, you were thankful. 

“Thank you, Ink.” You whispered, closing your eyes, drifting into Morpheus's arms easily as you finally relaxed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that Mutt's feral behaviour is heavily conditioned. So this is a reflection of that.

“ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS?” Papyrus asked for the tenth time in a row. 

You try to let go of the fluttering wish to strangle him. He nags a lot more than your Lord and it’s making you uncomfortable. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Please drop it.” You force the words out, while focusing your attention on Sans, who is looking like he wants to be anywhere but here. You don’t blame him. You would probably react the same way if he asked you to hold on his chain. 

Just _no._

But unfortunately for him, this was necessary. 

* You are way more dangerous than he is. 

“Now.” You petted his cheek so you would be sure you had his attention. “ _Halt_ is stop. I will literally freeze the moment you say it, so careful with that. I don’t want to get dusted by accident and traumatize Frisk. _Fetch_ is to attack and incapacitate the target, I will draw the HP to the limit. Is not a nice sight, so you’re warned.”

“I don’t want to hear this.” He interrupted you, pressing his hands over your mouth so shut you up. “Can’t Boss do it?” 

“I would probably ignore it.” You admit with a grimace, backing up so he can’t reach you. “Having it on throws me into Hound mindset, anyway. So it's pretty probable that I won’t hear anything that isn’t your commands once we get out the house. And my rational mind is gone for the most part too, so yeah, sorry but this is a must.” 

“Then, Why. Are. You, Wearing. It.” He hissed, glaring at you with his evil eye. 

“Because this is a fell-verse and being here is getting me in a bad place.” You roll your eyes, “The collar serves to keep me from shattering. You _know_ this, Sans.” 

The collar means safety, confort. Belonging. Love. 

* It’s the same for both of you. 

* Even if you’re more broken than he ever was. 

“Fuck you.” He says, but it sounds defeated. 

“ _Sit_ and _Stay_ are obvious ones.” You continued, trying to not feel guilty about this. “ _Good boy_ creates serotonin, it’s a good order to make when I’m having an episode. I will go all mushy and dopey if you use it, no matter if I’m going through Maniac or Depressive. I hope you never have to use it...but better safe than sorry.” 

* You take a deep breath. 

“This one is because I **trust** you, Sans.” You look directly in his eyes; trust is a powerful word here. One you don’t like to use. Because you normally don’t trust anyone. Not yourself, not Zinnia. Not even your Lord by the end of it. 

But you’re attached. 

* You love Red as if he was your brother. 

And this is important to him too, because he doesn’t trust himself either. 

“ _Game over_ is the opposite.” Your voice is low, you’re whispering into his ear. This is only for him and for him alone. “It generates a short-circuit in my brain and although I’m able to see and feel, I’m utterly _pliant._ I will not move no matter what you do. To negate the effect you have to say it again.” 

When you back off, he’s looking at you like you teared his soul. 

* You run your fingers on his skull. 

“I think it is time to go.” 

Papyrus nods at you, he’s frowning and you can _feel_ the worry under all the anger. He really doesn’t think this is a good idea. 

* You agree. 

“I will make Undyne our friend.” Frisk says with a determined face.

“I’m sure you will.” You chuckle, messing with their hair. 

* Once you cross the door everything goes blank. 

* * *

Sans is surprised with the change. 

You walk behind Papyrus with a bored expression, uncaring of your surroundings and almost apathetic to the world. There’s no trail of a smile, no kindness in your eyes. You’re also much more relaxed like he has ever seen you before. 

You exude an air of laziness that just rubs him the wrong way. And it’s not because he’s jealous, _shut it Boss!_ But because no matter what you say, it’s obvious you’re accustomed to be the one in charge. 

You move confidently, like you own the place. 

You _expect_ your opinions to be heard, your orders to be obeyed. You are powerful and wicked, just as his brother. Your magic is so strong he has no doubt about the story you told, of you killing the Captain of the Guard when you were a teenager. 

You had a cruel undertone that speaks of being on the top and enjoying it. 

You’re also very kind; so kind he would distrust you immediately if you weren’t his brother. If he hadn’t seen that same kindness in Paps when he was a babybones. 

So the words, the orders, the deep control they spoke about threw him off. He wasn’t expecting it to be true. 

But here you are. 

* He doesn’t like it. 

Your Lord sounds like the biggest douche in the Underground. 

He’s sure Boss wouldn’t treat him like that. Never like that. Papyrus wouldn’t take his autonomy and voice like it seems your Lord did with you. 

“It’s going to be fine, Doll.” He tells Frisk, taking their hand. The kid is looking at you with big, worried eyes. You’re ignoring it like they don’t exist at all. 

“If you say so.” They answer, they seem upset. But the determination is bright on their soul, Sans would know. He gets the same feeling when Frisk is facing them after a genocide. 

Papyrus is walking quickly, he’s sending waves of don’t-cross-me and I’ll-dust-you. Sans can tell how uncomfortable he is and how he is desperate to get to Undyne's house so this can be over as soon as possible. 

The closer you get to Waterfall, the more eyes that you attract. In Snowdin, everyone knows to not fuck with Papyrus but his influence is not as strong in the rest of the Underground. 

A dog tries to stop Papyrus, probably to ask something Royal Guard related (probably to ask about Frisk presence at his back) but they don’t get the chance to get close. You growl deep and dangerously, magic curls around you, both of your eyes shining orange as you stared it down. 

It’s not until the dog escapes with a panicked yelp that you return to your lazy facade, like nothing had happened. 

Papyrus is looking at you with something like pride, like satisfaction. Sans sighs, hating the feeling of jealousy that curls inside his soul. Then you look at him and there’s something akin to a smirk on your lips, as if you were saying: _See? This isn’t that bad of an idea._

He smiles at you, giving you an encouraging nod. 

* He would be lying if he said that your presence doesn’t make him feel safe. 

It doesn’t hurt either that you seem to be as protective of Boss as you’re of the kid and him, thus having you with them makes wonders about his mental health. Knowing that no matter what Paps is not alone, is not as heavily burdened with him at his back anymore. 

“Hey, Papyrus.” Undyne greets Boss as you come into her property. 

“UNDYNE.” 

“When did you get another pet?” She’s curiously looking you up and down; you have your skeleton face on and your magic is present and strong even as you seem unbothered by the _appreciative_ way she’s looking at you. 

Sans is scowling at the fish-bitch. 

“YESTERDAY.” Papyrus answers dryly, “HOUND IS VERY WELL TRAINED. BUT WE’RE NOT HERE FOR HIM.”

Undyne laughed viciously, “Yeah, you’re here to get your ass kicked!” 

“No.” Papyrus shakes his head and gestures with his hand, Frisk stops hiding behind you and faces Undyne. 

“Hi, my name is Frisk.” They say, chin up and back straight. 

Undyne blinks at them, like she can’t believe what she’s saying. 

“A human?” She looks back at Papyrus, “You brought a human to me? Why haven’t you killed it by now?” 

Papyrus shakes his head and backs up at the same time Frisk gets closer to Undyne, “I want to be friends. Let’s be friends, Undyne.” 

“Sit.” Sans tells you when you narrow your eyes at Undyne when she prepares an attack, your magic getting aggressively oppressive in response. He had told you to stay with him the moment you left the house, so you hadn't moved from his side. 

* But you didn’t need to move to kill Undyne. 

You begrudgingly sat at his side, knees stuck to your chest. Huffing morosely as the battle started, Sans was running his fingers through your hair, trying to copy the gesture you did to comfort him. 

He was sweating nervously as the battle continued; seeing Frisk fight always left him with a sense of alarm and anger. You started to purr as the sentiment grew, pushing your head against his side. 

Almost at the same time, Boss used his fingers to rub his spine, making Sans relax almost immediately. 

From time to time you and Papyrus turned into making shields or deflect the spears Undyne lost control over. Making sure nothing came anywhere near the three of you or the house because having it blown up by accident would be bad in this friendship bullshit that Frisk intended to do. 

It took Frisk six RESETS to get it right. 

Sans was ready to say ‘Fuck it’ and let you kill Undyne in more than occasion. He didn’t, of course. That would be an asshole move from his part and he liked you too much to break your deal like that. 

(( * He did it once. ))

(( Frisk was upset with them and called him a little bitch. )) 

(( * You laughed really hard at his face. ))

Undayne was not happy to have been defeated by a tiny human. 

You may or may not have kicked her when she was on the ground, taking the kid between your arms and rubbing your cheek against theirs. Frisk may or may not giggle and accept the cuddles, smiling cheekily at Sans who looked at them really offended.

Undayne definitely cursed you and in response Sans let out a chain of profanities that would have made your Lord put soap on your mouth should you ever attempt to use them. 

Papyrus sighed tiredly and pointed that neither of you should have this conversation in the open and Undyne reluctantly accepted and invited all of you to her home.

* * *

“So I guess you are not a Papyrus pet, after all.” Undyne frowned at you. 

You were back in control of your own actions the moment you entered the house, just like your Lord had educated into you. It was a very good rule, actually. Mostly because you were never allowed into another’s monster residence. 

You normally waited outside, like the good Hound you were. 

It didn’t bother you in the least, actually. 

* It made life easier for you. 

“Nop,” You sneered at her, having Frisk on your lap. “I’m Dust, pleased to meet you. I’m Papyrus and Sans' older brother. It’s a long story and I won’t share it with you, so don't ask. But the important thing here is: Touch them and _I will destroy you_. Also, Frisk is mine. You’re very lucky they want to be friends or you will be dust by now.” 

Papyrus was looking at you with an awkward face; he looked adorable.

Sans just sighed, he knew you were attached to him. So it wasn’t a surprise you attached yourself to Boss as well. You were older and stronger than the two of them as well, so it made sense for you to proclaim your superiority as the older brother. Even if the claim to family was weird, it was pretty much the same thing as claiming them as yours. 

“I saw your magic, you’re strong.” Undyne admits, looking unhappy. “There’s probably no monster besides the king that could stop you.” 

“I serve the crown,” You try to appease her, “If Asgore keeps his paws to himself, I will continue serving him. I’m acting as Frisk bodyguard under the Queen’s orders.” 

“The Queen?” Undyne frowns. 

“My mum.” Frisk says around the half-burn cookie. 

“THE QUEEN IS YOUR MOTHER?!” 

Undyne reactions are actually very funny, almost as much as Papyrus at that part of information. 

“Indeed, we’re also working under her orders to break the barrier and free the monsters.” You add with a smirk. 

* You’re a very good liar. 

* You’re a writer, after all. 

“Trully?” 

It’s been long since the last human fell, so long since they had a glimpse of hope. Once offered, the monster will kill for the opportunity. If you preach this little lie, everyone will follow Frisk’s leadership. 

And when we face Asgore, he will not have another choice but allow us to continue. Otherwise he will have a revolution in his hands and that is a thing he can’t allow to happen.

“Yes.” Frisk’s words drip determination as she looks Undyne in the eyes. 

* They’re also a very good liar.

“So, can we be friends?” They ask, extending their hand. 

“Friends.” Undyne accepts after a long moment of hesitance. 

That one word was victory. 

And winning has always been your favorite thing in the entire world. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little small, but I hope you guys still enjoy it :D

Alphys is a crazy bitch no matter the universe, she’s also an incompetend one. Truly, how can someone be that bad at their chosen career? She was weak as the Captain of the Guard and she’s a failure at being a scientist. 

* You were not impressed. 

“This is so sad,” You say out loud, not even trying to be discreet as you look around in distaste. 

Aplhys is showing off her inventions to Frisk and Undyne. She didn’t seem happy about not trying to kill the human or not being an asshole to Sans, but yours and Papyrus' presences put a stop to the dark machinations you were sure she had the moment you entered the labs. 

“What do you mean?” Alphys hisses, all bark and not enough bite. It could be funny if you weren’t so sick of her bulshit. 

“I mean that you’re obviously not at the level of your position.” You say slowly, like you’re talking a dumb kid. “All your so-called ‘revolutionary inventions’ are a mockery to science, more mad than useful in the end. Is not really a surprise the Underground has stalled with you at the head of the Royal scientist. Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot that you’re so incompetent that you don’t even have more people in this labs.” 

“Do you want a go?” She says, hand threatening to push the button and activate the murder-bots. 

“Do you want to die?” You smile sweetly at her, “I would love to kill you.” 

“Dust,” Frisk says with a disappointed sigh, they can’t understand why you are doing this. Didn’t you agree to be good and give everyone a happy ending? Why are you pushing this?

“No, Doll.” Sans says, he has a vicious smile on his face. “Don’t stop him, I want to see this.” 

Undyne and Papyrus are glancing between the two of you with curiosity, unlike what most people think, the Royal Guard barely gets involved when personal conflicts arise. In the Underground there’s this unspoken rule that as long as you don’t try to oppose the crown or wreak too many lives in a single encounter, you’re free to do whatever you want. 

Alphys narrows her eyes. 

You are behind her before she can react, glowing claws around her throat and wrist being crushed under your grip. You bend to be able to lick the left side of her face in a very creepy manner that always made your Lord laugh as it got the best responses of your victims. 

She was frozen, breath hitching and barely controlling herself to not tremble as any move could make you cut her throat. 

The remote was being held by a smirking Sans, the blue magic was impeccable and you two were truly a matchen team in the time of response. 

You winked at him, he snickered. 

“Still want to bark at me?” You purr to Alphys, laughing as she stuttered a negative. 

* So much fun. 

You let her go, pushing her to the ground. Sending your best ‘I’m not at fault here’ look to a scowling Frisk, they had no face to call you out after all they have done and they know it. Though, that doesn’t mean they’re happy about it. 

“You know about science?” Is Undyne who asks, she’s looking hungry after the display. She breathes violence, it must be hard not being able to let go as she used to. 

You shrugged, “Sort of.” 

“MY BROTHER IS SMART.” Papyrus points to you, “HE WAS ROYAL SCIENTIST FOR A WHILE, WHEN I WAS A BABYBONES.” 

“I never worked as a royal scientist when I was young.” You answer the unspoken question, giving him a smile, letting him know you didn’t mind to share more about your past. “Went directly to the other spectrum as you know. But, I do have experience in a laboratory.”

“Really?” Sans continues, his mind is surely wandering to all the things he wants to discuss with you. It’s not common to find someone who can follow the kind of thought process you two share. 

“Yes, after I meet Zinnia…” You grimace, that first encounter still bugged you. “I may or may not have dust _him_ , so I ended up taking his place as a Royal Scientist. I was actually working on the final details of the…” 

* **Fuck.**

“On the…?” Sans eyes narrowed his eyes. 

You blocked the exchange at your back, your world narrowing to your brother as you silently freaked out at the revelation you just had. 

* You may know what brought you here, to this universe. 

What leaves your lips is gibberish to anyone but Sans. Both of you know WINDINGS, can remember learning them. God, they’re your first language, even before your own font. So he hear clear as crystal: _I was working on the fucking CORE._

His eye lights go out. 

“ _But that can’t be! Right?! If I had fallen into the CORE I wouldn’t just switch universes, I would disappear from existence. Like, literally yeeted to the Void.”_ You sing violently, more to yourself than to Sans as you flail. “ _And I put rails and everything! I did everything I could think so no-one would fall into that damned thing because I’m not a fan of having a stupid final like Gaster. Because who trips and falls into his own creation?!”_

 _“What if you were pushed?”_ Sans signs back, he’s looking at you. Saying what you two were forced to do to stop the abuse, to keep your own baby brother safe. 

“No, impossible.” You tell him, shaking your head. _“It’s a tale-verse. A Swap one at that. Everything is sun and rainbows there. They see me and don’t see survivor and dangerous, they see abused and pitiful. Which is a good thing, because otherwise it would not have been so easy for me to bullshit myself into existence.”_

“They do what?!” Sans looks offended on your behalf, it actually makes you feel better and breaks through the panic that had started to curl inside your soul. 

“I know, it’s actually kinda fun.” If offending at times, like everyone thinks you’re soft when you’re the biggest threat in the entire underground. 

“WHAT’S GOING ON?!” Papyrus finally screams at you, making you wince at the bloodlust. Sans meeps and goes to hide behind you. 

“I may be an even bigger disaster than I thought.” You told him with an amused sense of irony, “I just realized that I may have tripped and fallen to my death.”

“I did that as well!” Frisk shares with a sheepish smile. 

You blink at her then burst into laughter. 

* It’s been a while since you laughed so freely. 

You look around, finding amusing how everyone in the room (besides Frisk) has a mask of confusion and varying levels of irritation at not not being able to understand what’s going on. 

* You continue laughing for five minutes straight. 

* * *

After that, Frisk focuses their attention on convincing all the bigger pieces to be their friends. Is easy now that she’s backed up with the heads of the Royal Guard and the Royal Scientist. That is not to say that meeting Muffet and Grillby is not an _interesting_ experience. 

It’s almost scary how easy it is to manipulate information so this news will not reach the King until is time. It kinda makes you wonder how close to a revolution is the underground for so many supposedly loyal people to turn their back on the Royal decrees. 

It’s a good thing you and Frisk are getting everyone out. 

You don’t want to think of riots and dust covering the streets of the capitol more than necessary. 

* One time was too many, in your opinion. 

You’re outside, sitting on the snow. Trying to find a moon that’s not there. 

It’s been two weeks since the possible-revelation you had at Alphys lab and since that moment you have been trying to remember more about the last time you were only Dust and not well, _you,_ the player, the author. 

It’s bugging you that you can’t. 

_“Ink.”_ You curse his name; the creator of AU’s has something to do with this. You’re almost sure. Or at least he knows something. Because the note meant he was listening, maybe even looking after you. Meaning he was doing more than look after the multiverse. 

It was a bad sign when he started to poke around. 

You have been talking to him, asking for answers to not avail. And yet, you had this feeling that the two of you would meet in the future. 

“Zinnia better be safe.” You snarl into the night, fear building within your soul. _Please, let him be safe._

* You would not survive another loss. 

And the worst thing? You are not one to surrender to death without a fight, without letting anyone to ignore your pain. You’re not one to fade into nothing before seeing the world burn around you. 

You’re not a good person. Never were. You’re a monster; a real one. The stuff of nightmares that parents tell their children, the one that made their name be remembered in human history as genocides and the worst kind of tyrants. 

“Dust?” Frisk stumbles into you, voice heavy with sleep. 

You shake yourself and turn with a smile, “Come here.” 

You embrace them, purring so they will go back to sleep. It’s late. This is no time for little kids to be up, especially when they had a big day tomorrow. 

“You seemed sad.” They say.

“I am sad,” You admit with a bitter smile, “But I’ve been sad for a very long time. I hope this will take some of that weight from me. I hope this can help me to find a resolution before going back home.” 

“I will miss you.” They close their eyes.

“I will as well, little one.” 

And it’s the truth. 

They’re not a bad kid. You kinda hope that when you return back to Zinnia’s side, you can help Chara to gain the happy ending they want as well. Maybe you all can be a family when the time comes. 

* * *

You and Papyrus are inside the house, he’s trying to convince you of his magnificent abilities to make spaghetti. You’re trying to refuse it without offending him too much, you’re not sure you can eat more of that _black charred thing._

“We’re back,” Called Frisk, saving you from your personal nightmare. 

“Frisk!” You get up, ignoring the irritated mumbles of your counterpart. You like Papyrus very much, but not that much. There’s a reason why you keep cooking, your Lord could _burn_ _water and poison you with the canned soup._

A thing that is unfortunately shared between universes because Papyrus has the same toxic touch when it comes to food preparation. It actually would be incredible, if not because you were the one in danger. 

“What is that.” You growl, spears making themselves present around you. All pointing to Flowey as the flower made itself smaller, hiding behind Frisk, trembling under your hateful gaze. 

“Sans said it was ok for us to keep Asriel with us.” Frisk explained, petting comfortingly the golden petals. 

“Oh, well if Sans says so,” It was meant to be sarcastic, it came out like if you mean it. You blinked, then frowned as you realized you fucked up. 

“Exactly!” Frisk nodded, smugness radiating from their tiny form as he passed you and went into the kitchen. 

“Is not that bad?” Sans offers with a nervous twitch. 

You could be spitting fire with how angry you were. Sans was lucky you liked him so much, he was even more luckier that he was 1HP. Otherwise you would have hit him for being the little shit that he was. 

“No mustard for you.” You told him with deep satisfaction, his horrified face is a gift from the spirits. 

“C-Come on, paps. You can’t mea—!” 

“Until the barrier is broken.” You told him, screeching your most cruel smile. “I will be telling Papyrus that you’re going to be sober until further notice.” 

You laughed darkly as you heard a thump as you walked away. After all, if you were going to be suffering, then so should he. This was his fault, after all. If he was stronger against the puppy eyes, then you wouldn't have to had Flowey near you. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Are we… are we matchmaking?” Sans asked, cutting through yours and Frisk's discussion of the best way to approach Asgore and the cons and pros of having the Queen at our side by the time we did. 

“I want a goat-dad, Sans.” Frisk said camly, Flowey nodding at their side. 

The Flower wasn’t so bad, it was actually too nice for you to actively hate it. But you would be very much happy if it wasn’t here. You knew it was highly improbable it would betray Frisk, but the fact remained that the probability was there. 

You had also never fought it before so you were kinda at lost as to when to do it if it came to a fight, the uncertainty made you stressed. 

“I don’t want a goat-dad, but I still think it would be the best course of action.” You add, shivering at the mention of Asgore as any kind of fatherly figure. 

“You fucked the King, didn’t ya.” Sans smirks at you. 

Flowey is immediately covering Frisk’s ears as he sings a litany of ‘lalalala, we can’t hear you’ even as he glares Sans for his words. 

“Mind the children,” You tell him, then sneered viciously.  _ “And is not like you haven’t fuck the Queen, so you don’t get to call me out on this.”  _

_ “She’s lovely,”  _ Sans admits, winking at you. 

You gag, that’s just wrong. No matter the angle you tried to approach those words. Like, on one hand, Toriel was  _ the Queen. _ While in the other, she was your  _ mum.  _ You weren’t sure what made it worse. 

Sans laughed and apologized to the kids. Apparently, you didn’t deserve an apology for being traumatized. Figures. He’s really as much of an asshole as your Lord was, and if that made you look fondly at him, well, that was your own business. 

“But regarding your question, I was thinking more on ‘kidnapping’” You continued, looking at him with an evil smile. 

“I’m not going to kidnap Toriel.” He said, eyes narrowed. 

“Well,  _ I  _ can’t do it,” You say back, crossing your arms. 

“Take the collar off and you can.” Sans smile was tense, aggressive. 

_ “But you just said she’s lovely,”  _ You return the gesture, narrowing your eyes. Transmitting silently that you  _ will _ hit him if he tries to take your collar. “And you just have to show her this, tell her we are both fine and that we want to talk to her. She should come easily with that.” 

“Papyrus is a good photographer.” Frisk says, as they extend Sans a bunch of pictures that Edge had taken in the last few days. 

Frisk has been insisting on making friends with the rest of the underworld, making the Capitol the last place for them to visit. The pictures are quite adorable, actually. Most of them are of Frisk having fun. 

You had some others, these ones from Alphys cameras. 

You hadn’t actually seen yourself as Hound, but you were curious enough to look at them. It was heartbreaking, to see how happy you were; how peaceful. Was it sick that you felt jealous of yourself? Probably. But that was really the life you had always wanted, one where things were easy. 

Of course, that peace was a lie. No matter how your Lord had tried, you were too broken to be put back in one piece. 

“I hate you all,” Sans sighed, taking the photos. He was such a pushover, Frisk only needed to do puppy eyes and he was gone. “Not today, righ?” 

“No,” You huff a laugh, “In two days. When we arrive at the Capitol.” 

“I don’t like the Capitol,” Flowey grunts to himself. 

_ “ _ That shows you have some sense in you.” You say with a shrug. Truth is that you are trying to be less of a dick to Asriel, for Frisk. “Only stupid ones like living there.” 

* You’re also a pushover when it comes to puppy eyes. 

* You blame Zinnia. 

Your brother is too damn adorable for your own good. Frisk is almost as good, with the only difference that they do know what they’re doing. Making them a little manipulative shit instead of a maybe-a-little-too-spoiled babybones. 

“He’s right, that’s why I moved here the moment I had the funds for it.” Sans adds, more like explanation to Frisk than anything else. “The Capitol is horrible. Violence and corruption are the norm there. The King rules with an iron fist but he rarely cares about what’s wrong, just that things are under control.” 

“I see,” Frisk sighs, “Snowdin is nicer then.”

“And that should tell you what you need to know.” You agree, “Areas like Snowdin have ‘Rulers’ that control the land and make the rules. Papyrus rules Snowdin and that’s why Snowdin is one of the best places to live in the entire Underground. Most children are born here, actually. Because he is way kinder than any other ruler, including the King’s.” 

It had been a jarring thing to observe, little bunnies and other monsters’ pups playing with Frisk in the last days. Papyrus had been kind enough to explain it to you; he accepted families here and as long as they didn’t give him problems, he promised as much as safety as possible in living this hell. 

* Monsters didn’t reproduce anymore in your world. 

It was just too late, no matter how much your Lord had tried to give an opportunity for the ones who wanted to be parents. Most parents killed their young rather than to allow them to live in the Underground, both for compassion and selfinesh. 

Having pups was expensive. 

Even if you tried to keep them alive, you would probably fail anyway. 

* You and Sans had been lucky in that aspect. 

“That means Papyrus is really great!” Frisk smiles, her eyes getting an awed undertone inside them. 

“My bro is the best.” Sans agrees with the brightest smile you have ever seen from him, he’s so proud of Papyrus that it hurts your soul. 

“Yes, he is.” You echo with fondness, both for Papyrus and Sans. It seems that the little brother is always the incredible one, no matter the verse. 

* * *

Frisk explanation to the Queen is not something you get to experience. You were going to, but apparently the judgment hall didn’t count as a household. At least not now, not when Sans was still alive and you could sense his magic intertwined with yours. 

You come to yourself once you're in the palace, with the Queen looking down to you with a sorrowful expression. 

* She still calls you her child. 

* You absolutely don’t cry.

That would be too embarrassing. You’re an adult, for fucks sake. You can’t be seen sobbing into the arms of the first person (besides your brothers) that offers affection. That would be too sad. 

* * *

The argument between the Queen and the King is indeed a sight to see. Thankfully, you will be remembering this for a few years. 

A battle between Boss Monsters? Well, let’s just say that is a surprise the palace is still in place after what happened. 

* * *

You don’t envy the Queen. To be told your son is the same flower you chase around with fire must hurt. 

You envy the King even less; Frisk can be quite the guilty tripper. And they are not above to use their powers for good. 

* * *

You and Frisk insist that waiting is the right move, you explain that appearing peaceful will be the only way for you to survive. Humans are terrific when it comes to violence and destruction, you must get political and apply the sense of guilt of the human race if you want a chance. 

Union is the key, even if it’s fake. 

So yeah, in the end you do end up playing matchmaking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The barrier is broken.
> 
> It probably will come out the next week, so I will I apologise in advance. But I have some family business to take care of.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of violence ahead.

You…

You had never actually seen what was outside the barrier. It had never actually hit you before, that you were ignorant of what was outside. That you really had expected to spend all your life in the Underground. 

That you expected to die down there. 

* It shouldn’t be such a surprise. 

* it hurts, anyway. 

You stare at the sky, it’s a beautiful morning. It’s so clean, no trace of pollution. You look down and gasp as the shades of green that catch your eyes. You have never seen so much green in your life. 

The fresh air feels like a drug. 

You are making sure to breathe as deep as you can, so the air will fill your lungs. Same way you did the rare times you visited the beach when you were the player. As if trying to make sure you would never forget the feeling. 

You turn back, to see your brother's reactions. 

The awe and wonder in their faces hurts you even more. You can’t help but imagine how your Lord would have looked if Chara had freed you; it crushed your heart to know that it was your own actions that destroyed that possibility. 

* You think of Zinnia. 

You promise you won’t make the same mistakes again. Zinnia will be able to see the barrier broken. one way or another. 

“Now who’s the crybaby, heh?” Sans tells you. 

You blink, a hand going to your face. You are surprised to feel water on them, have you been crying? That—

Your fingertips are covered in red. 

“What?”

There’s a glitch and the red is gone. Like it had never been there in the first place, you get a feeling of wrongness that makes you look at Sans. Wanting to see if he felt or saw something, but his only reaction is make his perpetual smile even bigger and smug. 

“I wasn’t crying,” You scoff, answering like the mature adult you are. “You’re the one crying.” 

He laughs, you ignore him. 

“We did it, Dust!” Frisk fling themselves to your arms, “We really did it! Everyone is free!” 

“Yeah, little Monarch.” Your voice is gentle as you hug them thigh, the feeling is still strong and your words are not exactly your own. “You gave everyone their happy ending.” 

There’s another glitch. 

*** You hear a scream of rage.**

You're on your back, there’s snow falling from the top of the cavern. It slowly gets inside your eye-sockets, it’s calming. You know if you stay there, sooner than later you will be buried under the snow. For it’s a storm and not the gentle fall you’re accustomed to see on Snowdin—

Wait, Snowding?

~~_Weren’t you at Hotland? Working on the CORE?_ ~~

~~_Weren’t you at your messy apartment? Getting ready for the opening of your own restaurant?_ ~~

Weren’t you outside the barrier?

“Kid!” There’s anger in Sans voice, pure utter rage. 

That’s not how…

You shake yourself, you need to get up. Something is wrong. 

“WHY THE HELL DID YOU RESET?!” Sans is shaking Frisk (and Flowey) hard, the kid looks terrified. “IS THIS ALL A JOKE FOR YOU?!” 

_“Runt!”_ Papyrus intervenes, Sans freezes. “Put them down. I’m sure Dust will not appreciate you shaking Frisk that way.”

And he’s right, you don’t. 

Or do you?

_Something is wrong._

“B-Boss? You remember?” Sans has let Frisk go, they have scrambled away. They seem very shaken and when they look at you, their eyes go very big. Their mouths form an ‘O’ and they fail to get the words out. 

“You’re a skeleton.” Flowey doesn’t have the same problem. 

_Something is wrong._

“Of course I am, what else would I be?” You say, your voice sounds huskier. Like you have gravel on your throat. You frown and cough, there’s something off inside it. You stare at your hand, there’s snow in it but also…

“Dust?” Papyrus calls, there’s a note of worry in his voice. “Are you ok?”

_SOMETHING IS WRONG._

You gasp, there’s dust on your hand. That’s what makes your throat feel like shit, not the snow it was mixed with. _No, no, no._ **_No!_ **You look around with a sense of desperation. 

You’re on Snowdin, but there’s no life. 

No sound. 

No other monster in all the whole village; only snow piled on little mountains. Except you are very well aware that it isn't snow, that’s the ashes of every monster that got in the human’s path. 

“Sans.” You call, you sound afraid. “I don’t think Frisk is at fault here.” 

“I didn’t.” They whisper, tears on their eyes. “I swear I didn’t reset.”

* You want to hug them, to reassure them that everything is fine. 

* But nothing is fine. 

“I don’t even think we are on Underfell anymore.” You continue with a heavy sense of dread, “I think we jumped universes and ended up in the middle of a genonice.”

He shakes his head, eyelights glowing as he looks around. “No, no, no, no.” 

* You connect eyes. 

* You see your own terror reflected on his eyes. 

“The cliff,” You say in unison. 

Sans is gone in the next instant. 

“Frisk, if you can SAVE. Do it now!” You call, forming thirty very angry blasters to guard Papyrus and the children. “Kill anything that moves! I will be back soon!”

You teleport. 

* You’re vaguely aware you’re experiencing hypersensitivity. 

* You are entering a manic episode. 

You had never seen your Lord get dusted. 

You had never been on that damn cliff when it happened; he always left you home, with the order of not moving until he returned. A shitty way of protecting you of what was going to happen. 

You always felt it on your soul when your Lord died. 

You always tear yourself apart after that. You remember every detail like it was yesterday: The pain of breaking your ankles to get out of the chains. The agony of walking to the Judgment Hall. The anxiety that your blasters dusting and reformatting as you advanced gaved you, the feeling of being higher than the palace as you allowed yourself to finally let go of the fine control over your magic. 

You killed the Queen a few times, all by accident, after you arrived at the hall. 

You remember the sheer _glee_ you had fighting Frisk. How _fun_ it had been to make them scream over and over and over and over. How you took pleasure in dragging their death as much as you were able. 

So the world wouldn't rewind. 

Because by the end, you were a mess. You fought and lashed out, making Sans worry and be even more an asshole than he normally was, thing that normally ended up chained so you wouldn’t leaven against his orders. 

It was a cycle; one you hated more than anything. 

By the time you appeared on the cliff, Red was pinning down the demon. There was a snarl on his face and his magic spoke of violence and anger. But they don’t go for the kill, you have the feeling he’s waiting for you. At his back, Undertale Papyrus looked terrified but also very relieved at seeing this version of his brother. 

The kid was snarling, not unlike a beast. 

Your magic formed a spear. 

The fingers they used to hold the knife fell off, followed by a blood-freezing howl. 

“Good trick.” Red said, pleasure dripping of his words. 

“I have a few more,” You hear yourself saying; your eyes are fixated on the monster. There’s nothing inside you. No _glee_ or _satisfaction_. Nothing as you see them curse you. “Maybe I will show them to you.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Sans laughs darkly, “Do it, paps.” 

_Do it, Hound._ Your Lord ordered, _Fetch._

With a snap from your fingers, three blasters, a little bigger than bears burst into existence. They launch itselves forwards, knowing exactly what to do. Their fangs and claws come to tear the flesh out, leaving red snow and exposed bones. 

Not enough to kill the demon, not with all the HP they gained. 

Undertale Papyrus frightened sob brings you to reality, you turn towards Red. He’s breathing heavily and the blue magic is still holding the red soul just over the human’s body. 

“Sans,” Your voice is gentle, as if to not spook Undertale Papyrus even more. “It’s fine now, you can let go.”

Red hesitates, but drops the magic. 

The child doesn’t RESET. 

* You don’t think they can. 

“Go to the Judgment Hall, Sans.” 

Red nods grimly, extending his hand to take Papyrus with him. 

They’re gone in a blink. 

A second later, you feel another distortion. Signaling Undertale Sans following them. He’s alive then, good. 

It seems Red and you arrived just in time. 

“Enjoy your HP, demon.” You say to the twitching mess on the ground. “It was fun to see you again.”

You barely doge a crimson spar, “Woah!” 

“You said kill anything that moves!” Papyrus defends himself, he has Frisk and Flowey on his arms. He also has many spars ready, his magic powerful and steady. 

* You kinda forgot how badass he is. 

“Yeah, my mistake.” You agreed; because as hell were you going to tell him that your words were for the blasters. That you forgot he could protect himself for a little there and counted him as the same level of helplessness of Frisk and Flowey. “Your aim is great, by the way. I almost didn’t make it.” 

“Of course it is. I’m the Terrible Papyrus, after all.” Aw, would you look at that? He blushes yellow! That’s so cute. 

“I’m going to transport us to somewhere safe.” You said, hugging him. 

* You were two inches taller than him! 

* You feel vindicated. 

“Try to not move.” You tell Frisk and Flowey, they nod at you. 

You fell to the ground, letting go off Papyrus as the world swayed. Your face clanked against the rock floor. So much dizziness. 

Note to self, never try that again. Transporting more than one person at time is baaaad. 

“Don’t die, Dust!” Frisk cried, 

“ ‘m fine.” You mumble, trying to get up just to falter and fall facefirst. Except you didn’t, blue magic picked you up and put you on Papyrus expecting arms. 

You were expecting Red to be the one that did it, but it’s Undertale Sans the one who is holding your soul. 

“Thanks,” You say, your voice is weak. 

* It’s getting worse. 

You push yourself up. 

“what’s going on, pal.” Undertale Sans aks, he looks empty. His Papyrus is sat against the wall, his eyes are far gone. Red is petting him awkwardly, trying to coax him out of his shock. 

You’re surprised by the trust. But then, maybe Undertale Sans knows Red won’t hurt Undertale Papyrus after getting between the demon and him.

“We don’t have time for long explanations.” You say, pushing Papyrus back as he tried to keep holding you. “We are from another verse, one called Underfell. As you can see, we are all familiar faces with different marks.” 

He lets go of your soul, “pretty bad verse, huh?” 

“You got no idea.” You make your fangs more evident as you snarl. “We arrived here after the barrier was broken. We have no idea of how it happened, either. But I recognized the scene when we appeared in Snowdin. Sa— Ugh. Let’s go with Red for the moment. We both...know what would happen.”

“Yeah, wasn’t going to allow _that_ to happen again.” Red growls, “And why the funk I’m Red, anyway?”

“Because that’s your colour, of course,” You answer with a teasing smile. 

“Then why are you Dust?” Red fumes, eyes glowing a menacing crimson, as if that didn’t make your point even obvious. 

“Why do you think?” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, oh.”

“...fuck you, Paps.” 

“No thank you.” You say, making a face. 

Papyrus cuffs you both on the head, cutting the petty argument. 

“STOP BEING STUPID! WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS IN OUR HANDS THAN YOUR PETTINESS!” 

“...sorry Boss.” 

“Sorry Papyrus.” You sigh, “You’re right, of course. We need to move. The human is dangerous and although we should be able to defeat him, I really don’t want to risk it.” 

Not again, 

Never again. 

“So what’s the plan?” Red asks. 

“We break the barrier.” You say; finally giving in and hugging Frisk close to you. You don’t like the way Sans is looking at them. “With some luck, the effect will repeat. But even if it doesn’t, we have more opportunities while being on a bigger board.” 

“We should try to RESET,” Frisk says shyly, “So everyone will come back.” 

“No,” Red says, with enough finality that Frisk looks away. 

“You can’t always save everyone, kid.” You tell them sadly, knowing this is the last thing they want to hear. But it is also the truth. 

“I don’t want to see Chara.” Flowey says, “Let’s go, Frisk. Please.” 

You look at Sans, he looks tired. “how are we going to get out?” 

He is as selfish as you are, as Red is. So it’s not really a surprise that he decides to go with your plan, most of the Underground is death. Some are not. If you break the barrier those survivors will be freed as well. 

This is not a happy ending, but it's the best he will get. 

“We take the souls, Frisk does the rest.”

“asgore is not going to let you take them.” Sans warms. 

“He won’t have another choice.” You say firmly, he nods. 

“I will take eh...uh, Edge with me.” You signal to Papyrus, he huffs at the nickname but nods. “Red, stay with the children. Sans, try to shake the shock out of your brother. We all need to be on our right minds for this. Frisk, get ready. Now, if any of you see another Flowey, kill it. That thing is a nightmare and shouldn’t be allowed to live.” 

* * *

* Fighting Asgone is so much _F U N_

The worst of your episodes pass as you fight the King, as you let the anger and sorrow, the glee and the extasis go. 

Papyrus takes the souls silently, expression somber but understanding. He knows what it means to push yourself into something unrecognizable for the benefit of your family. 

* He uses the claws of his gloves to run through the cracks on your skull. 

* It’s such a gentle touch you want to cry. 

“It’s going to be fine,” You sobbed, not knowing if the words were for him or for yourself. 

“We will make it fine,” He says back; he doesn’t cry. You wonder how long has it been since he shed tears, probably since he had to make himself strong. “Both of us. We are the Terrible Papyrus and Hound, are we not?” 

You laugh wetly, “Indeed.”

* * *

“Are you ready?” Flowey asked. 

The rest of us is silent; the Undertale siblings are shaken by the events. Sweet Papyrus the most, but at least there’s life on his eyes. The Underfell siblings are recoiling from the fact that their happy ending vanished in the air. 

Frisk takes a deep breath, “I am.” 

Their soul is filled with determination; they’re a good kid. One that doesn’t let life take without pushing back. 

* You’re hoping the effect will repeat. 

* You’re afraid that it will. 

This jumping from universe to universe shouldn’t be possible. 

The glitches are not good, not good at all. Even thinking about that scream made you shiver, there was so much anger on it. It was also distorted. 

It makes you wonder if that was Error…

It makes you wonder why Ink was interested in you…

It made you wonder if Zinnia was even alive…

The barrier breaks. 

You look up, it’s raining outside. The smell of wet hits you hard, it’s like the world is crying in tune with the storm inside your soul. 

“Nothing is happening.” Edge takes the leadership with ease. “I think we should get down the mountain as fast as possible. Runt, can you take us there?” 

“...I can try.” Red says, looking down to the ruins of the town. “But I will have to do several journeys.” 

“or one.” Sans intervenes, “ i can take my brother down there myself. dust can do that too, right? he can take the kid and the weed.” 

“I’m not a weed!” Flowey says, 

“You’re such a bitch.” Frisk says, a frown on their face. 

Sans glares at them, Red puts himself in the middle of it. “I would knock it down, buddy. Dust doesn’t like people bitching at his _babybones._ ” 

Sans blinks, “babybones?” 

“Yep.” 

“...i see.” 

You huff tiredly if a little amused, “I can take them down just fine—” 

“WHAT—?!”

“The fuck?!”

You were all covered by something black, not really liquid but not solid either. You trashed against ti’s hold, it covered your bones until they were of the same colour. Then you recognized the smell.

_Ink._

“Don’t fight it!” You ordered, getting the feeling it would only make it worse. “We’re not in danger. This is the act of a friend of mine, we will be fine.” 

Or so you hope so. 

But lying comes as easy as breathing to you, so the words rung true. You see how your family stopped struggling and almost immediately they were covered in spheres and disappeared as the bubbles exploited.

“Papyrus! Papyrus!” 

Sans and you were the only ones left. 

“Sans, trust me on this.” You say, seeing his terrified face as his brother disappeared; Undertale Papyrus was a cutie pie, so trusting and naive it hurts. “It’s going to be fine, if you stop fighting you will see Papyrus soon.” 

He was crying. 

“Please trust me,” 

He closed his eyes and surrendered. 

You followed suit. 

Ink covered entirely; it feels warm, unobtrusive and comforting. Much like a hug, actually. And for the first time in what feels like eons, you feel safe. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You’re back on the CORE. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I need validation. So if you could left a comment, that would make my entire day and would made me write faster.
> 
> Thank you 💜 
> 
> Love you guys, you're amazing!


	8. Finally some answers

“Doctor, please wait! Doctor!” Dr. Snuffles said as he hurried after the Royal Scientist, Papyrus, who was mumbling things to himself as he hurried to the CORE. Something was off, apparently, and the Doctor wanted to see what it was before things could escalate. 

“Papyrus is fine, Dr. Snuffles.” Papyrus repeated for what felt the sixth time that morning, “And I appreciate the company but is really not necessary. I can see fine no matter what the Queen seems to think.” 

Dr. Snuffles huffed at the stubborn skeleton, he knew the boy needed glasses at the very least but refused to use them. He was so pigheaded when it came to his health that it was no wonder that every member of the staff tried to keep him within their sight so they could help if something went wrong. 

Dr Snuffles sometimes hated the late Dr. Gaster. To do something so cruel to another monster, he was glad that Papyrus had been able to free himself and his little brother of that cruel being. He was sure he wasn’t the only one. After all, no one could look at the cracks and golden fang and not feel a pain in their chest at glaring evidence of abuse. 

“Doctor as that well may be, I must insist.” Dr. Snuffles continued to run, his little legs were no challenge to Papyrus’ extremely long limbs. “The CORE is stable. There’s no need to put yourself on risk because of a lecture.” 

“I’m not going to trip and fall!” Papyrus turned with an offended expression; Dr. Snuffles wasn’t impressed with the glare and adopted his best  _ You-can’t-intimidate-me-young-man-i’ve-seen-you-play-tag-with-your-baby-brother _ look and was deeply satisfied when Papyrus deflated. 

“It only happened  _ once. _ ” The Royal Scientist grumbled under his breath as he returned to his walking. “And it wasn’t even my fault, the floor moved.”

_ Oh, yes, the floor moved, _ Dr. Snuffles rolled his eyes, _ and that will make me believe you are not visually impared.  _

“And it’s not just a lecture.” Papyrus insisted, “This is how it started last time as well and I’m not going to have a repeat of  _ that. _ ” 

“Doctor —!”

Papyrus turned at the alarm in his subordinate's voice just to find the rail empty, as if Dr. Snuffles hadn't been at his heels. He frowned, there was no way he could have disappeared like that. Not without him noticing. 

“Dr. Snuffles?” He asked, trying hard to feel the tracks of magic to discover what had happened. “Dr. Snuffles?” 

**_I FOund yOU!_ **

Papyrus was covered in blue threads, trapping him in what looked like a very big fist. Orange claws surged at the tip of his fingers and he used them to cut them, although very unsuccessfully as more of them surged and got inside him, capturing his soul. 

Papyrus gasped at the horrific notion of being dusted by whatever was this; Sans was too young to survive without him. His baby brother would be devastated if he never returned home. 

“Error!” A vaguely familiar voice called, interrupting Papyrus momentary panic. “Let them go! Now!” 

A skeleton with a brush cut the threats, separating the fist from the wrong-looking skeleton that was looking at him with pure hate. Immediately, Papyrus teleported and with a snap, thirty blasters bursted to life. 

They attacked the one that responded to Error, the skeleton yelped and jumped back as he called his own blasters. 

“Come on!” The Sans with a brush said, extending his hand towards Papyrus. “We can’t stay here. This world is collapsing!” 

“Sans,” Papyrus breathed, ignoring the hand as the fear returned.If this weird version of his brother was telling the truth, he needed to go back home. Now. 

“Wait!” The skeleton grabbed him, “You’re worried for Zinnia, right? I already took him to a safe spot! If you let me, I will take you as well.” 

The name Zinnia shouldn’t mean anything to Papyrus, but he knew  _ deep on his bones  _ that Zinnia equals to Sans. Why did he know this? That really didn’t matter at the moment, “Why should I trust you?” 

“Because you’re important for a person whose very dear to me,” Sans answered, his face turning serious. “And it would hurt them if you and Zinnia disappeared.” 

**_As IF i wOUld leT yoU EScapE wITh tHAT gliTCH, INK!_ **

“I take Ink is your name?” Papyrus teased, forming spears and starting to attack Error with them. 

He wasn’t sure why, but he trusted Ink. He had this feeling that Sans was fine and as long as they defeated this abomination, he and his babybones would be ok.You se, Papyrus was getting excited, it has been truly long since the last time he was able to fight another monster. Nevermind one this powerful. Truly, it seemed too good for it to be true. 

“It is!” Ink said happily, before turning his attention towards the glitchy skeleton. “And fuck you Error! You won’t be taking Dust! I won’t let you.” 

Papyrus laughed, “I can defend myself, you know?” 

“Want to take Error together?” Ink had a yellow star and a blue circle inside his eyes, Papyrus noticed. Huh, that was actually kinda cute. 

“Sure,” Papyrus purred, “Let’s take this bitch together.” 

That seemed to enrage Error even more as he screamed and launched more threads towards them, forcing them to move. Blasters against blasters, bones against bones, blue magic against blue magic. 

Papyrus hadn’t had so much  **f u n** ever and wasn’t afraid to admit that this was the best thing to ever happen to him, exceptauting having Sans back, of course. But that would always be the pinnacle of happiness in his mind, so it didn’t really count. 

They were winning; it seemed that he and Ink were also well matched, a well balanced team if he was the one to say it. Maybe even more suited that he and his Lord had ever been. It was weird but nice at the same time. 

...and yet. 

“Sans!” Papyrus screamed in warning but it was too late, Ink was pinned. The brush far away from his fingers, his eyes socks turning white as he realized he fucked up. Error’s glee was palpable as he launched the attack that would cost Ink’s life. 

Hound pushed him out of the way, moving before he was aware, teleporting so he could save his Lord’s life. 

“No!” Ink’s scream was one of agony. 

Papyrus didn’t feel the pain until he was crashing inside the CORE. 

Then, he was  _ burning.  _

* * *

“Burning?” You frown at the word document, the words had been flowing without pause but this was nowhere near what you wanted. 

You moved the cursor and selected the last part of the battle scene, this wasn’t going to do. But as you pressed to erase the words, the screen froze. Keeping you from fixing what had happened. 

“Oh, come on! This is bullshit. Why do you have to do this to me everytime? Why the spirits hate me so much…” You moan as you try to unfreeze the screen, you tap it a few times, mess with the mouse and curse when you realize you will have to turn the laptop off. 

You sincerely hope the document was saved, because you have the nasty habit of never saving your work. 

Your phone rings, you yelp and almost fall off the chair. 

The alarm is to remember that you need to get ready or you will be late to your own opening. You sigh and rub your temples, the opening is stressing you out. That's why you decided to write about Dust. 

He and his universe have been your comfort-spot since six years ago. You have AU’s and AU’s of him that went from the biggest angst ever to the fluffiest fluff you had ever seen, passing for the bittersweet end you have him after all the pain you put him through. 

“Well, I will return and finish this later.” You tell the screen, the words glare at you. Like they want to remind you how little attention spam you have and how probably is that you left Dust burning inside the CORE. 

“I promise!” You say as you get up. “Geez, man. Now the computer is bullying me…” 

The moment you touch the off button, the screen glitches. 

* * *

You’re in pain. 

It feels like you’re on fire, like everything around you and inside you is burning under the fires of Mordor. Someone is screaming very close to you. The sound and the feeling are so terrible you want to die so you can escape this torment. 

* * *

The pain is gone and now you just feel cold. You look around but you only see black and for a moment there you were afraid of being blind, but you could see your fingers, meaning that you were in an empty space. 

“Hello?” You tried, voice shaking as you tried to not cry. “Someone? Can anyone hear me?” 

You walked and walked, but there was nothing there. 

You sat and curled into yourself, sobbing. 

_ Hello?  _

_ Can you hear me? _

You raised your head, the voice was barely a whisper. But you had heard it clearly, you felt relief as it crashed into you that you were not alone in this hell. 

“Yes! Yes!” You called, getting up and advancing a few steps, trying to pinpoint where the voice came from. “I can hear you! Where are you? Can you hear me?” 

_ I can hear you, young lady.  _

You screech as a white face appears at less than an inch from your own, you punched it in reflex. Your knuckles crash into something that feels like  _ bone  _ before your hand is lost in something black and gelatinous. 

_ That was rude, you know.  _

Whatever that thing is, it takes a step back and you recuperate your hand. 

“And scaring the shit of someone isn’t?!” You yelled at him, taking your hand to your chest and taking a step back. 

You blink as its face forms again. 

“Wait — I know you.” You have a horrifying realization, “You’re Gaster.” 

You were in the fucking void. 

“AHHHH! No, no, no, no. Nu-uh.” You tried to grasp your denial, “I must be dreaming, just that. I had an awful day. The opening went wrong and I’m having a nightmare.” 

Gaster waited patiently until you wore yourself down and your shoulders slumped in resignation, “I’m not dreaming, am I?” 

He shook his distorted face,  _ I’m afraid not, young lady.  _

“Well, fuck.” You said, wishing for a smoke. “Do you have any idea of why I’m here?”

_ You fell into the core,  _ Gaster voice sounds amused,  _ like I did.  _

“I DID NOT TRIP AND FELL IN!” Your eyebrow is twitching violently and there's true anger covering your voice. “I was  _ pushed _ , it’s different.” 

Wait. What.

“ _ I  _ didn’t fall.” You realize, “ _ Dust did!”  _

_ Is there really a difference?  _

“Well—” You narrow your eyes at him, “The way you're saying it implies that there’s not, no matter what I think.” 

_ Not anymore, I’m afraid.  _ Gaster tells you, reaching to touch your cheek.  _ For you aren’t human anymore. Although, you aren’t just Papyrus either. You’re an anomaly, young lady. One I’m dying to study.  _

A shiver travels down your back, you hit the hand and take another step back, Now, truly terrified. 

You remember how cruel he can be. 

Gaster chuckles.  _ You made me a monster, didn’t you?  _

“I- I didn’t.” You deny, taking another step back. 

But you did, didn’t you? In all your stories you made him the evil guy, the abusive parent or the brutal creator. You loved him as a character, you loved to read him as a loving dad, but you never wrote him like that. 

_ I’m not from the world you created, I’m from an aborted version of the verse you call Glitchtale.  _ Gaster takes a step forward. _ And as much as I would love to study you, I don’t wish you harm.  _

You weren’t sure if you believed him. 

_ You see, I’ve been trying to find a way out.  _ Gaster’s smile is a thing of nightmares,  _ But until now, there’s no exit for there’s only a void but not a verse to where I can go. You will help me with that. You will help me to get back to my sons.  _

He pushed you; putting his hand in the center of your chest, making you fall backwards. The void opens under you. 

And you  _ fell.  _


	9. Chapter 9

“I fell into a fell-verse.” You say numbly to yourself, “After being pushed by Error into the CORE and fussing with myself in what was supposed to be the most important day of my life as a successful restaurant owner. Then Gaster went creepy on me and yeeted me out of the VOID. Because apparently that’s my life now.” 

Ink’s bubble have dissipated, leaving you under a clear sky, with vibrant grass and a lake with crystalline waters near you.

It was too much information and you were a little overwhelmed with all of that. Especially because Ink’s interest in you made a little more sense, he was looking for you as Papyrus because Dust was important to you, the author. 

Otherwise his words would make no sense; _it would hurt them if you and Zinnia disappeared._ Those were meant for you, surely. And he was right, of course. You would have been devastated if all your hard work disappeared during the night. 

But how did he know about you? 

Huh, no. Nevermind that! 

Where the fuck are the others?! Did he bring them here as well?! Did you lose them?! You hope not! Losing children is bad for your mental health! And losing your brother does even more shitty things to your head! 

“Sans? Papyrus?” You call, getting up and looking around. “Anyone?” 

“Dust!” Frisk called, “We’re over here!” 

You teleported in front of them, fussing until you were reassured they were fine. Then looked behind them and started counting skeletons; Red and Edge were hanging around, looking at the grass and the water like a starved man. 

Sans and Papyrus were talking to each other in whispers, they seemed a little lost. But they were also looking around with wonder in their eyes. 

“Undertale siblings, count.” You sigh with evident relief, “Underfell siblings, count. Frisk, count. Weed, counted as well.” 

“I’m not a weed!” Flowey screams to you, doing a scary face that was more adorable than scary. 

“Sorry, an irritating flower counted as well.” You corrected with a roll of your eyes at Frisk pouting face. 

“Guys? Can you please look at me? I need to ask you something.” You said while rattling and immediately getting the two pairs of siblings undivided attention, it seemed that every skeleton reacted the same way to the sound. 

You wondered if it was because that’s how babybones demanded the attention of their parents, as well as if it was an instinctual thing or a learned thing to snap to attention to the sound. 

“Please don’t do that.” Red told you, “You’re not adorable enough to do that.” 

You gasp dramatically, “You bitch.” 

“you said your friend brought us here.” Sans pointed, pretty much ignoring yours and Red’s attics. “he must be a strange friend, huh.” 

“Yeah,” You admit with a laugh, “My friend’s name is Ink, well, technically his name is Sans but he is more known as the AU creator Ink. It’s a long story, don’t ask about how we know each other because I will not be telling you. Anyway, he probably saved our lives by taking us out of Undertale.” 

“But where exactly is here?” Edge asked, “It seems like the outside of the barrier but Frisk says this is not Earth.”

“Not Earth?” You ask, looking at the little kid. 

They pointed to the sky, you followed the gesture. Your jaw falling to the ground as you observed two fucking moons in the sky along the sun. Yep, definitely not Eath. What the fuck?! 

“It also changes,” Frisk shared, “Like is moving.” 

You close your mouth with a clank, looking back at them with a frown. “Moving?”

“There were stars like five minutes ago.” Frisk notices, nodding to your evident and growing concern. 

“Well, that’s bad.” 

“So no Earth?” 

“No, Boss.” Red says, “I’m pretty sure the sky doesn’t comport this way, even if I had never seen it before.” 

“agreed.” Sans says, “but at least we are outside the underground. away from the kid.” 

You sigh, “We should try to find some civilization. Even if I’m not sure there’s something that exists in this world. Even if it doesn’t, I hope you guys can find some kind of closure now that you're safe.” 

“but not you?” He asked you with curiosity. 

“I got my closure a long time ago.” You tell him with a sad smile, “Now I know that home isn’t there anymore and that my brother is...well, I trust he is safe. And I trust I will see him again in the future, but even if I don’t, that’s ok.” 

If Error wanted you death, this was the safest bet. Even if it broke your heart to think you would never see Zinnia again. 

“You don’t think you can go back?” Frisk seems hurt by that. Maybe by the fact that by resigning yourself to your current fate, means they will also be unable to get back to the happy ending they fought for. 

“Frisk, I—” 

You hesitated. How to comfort them when you were sure everyone but the present were death? How to confront them when you could barely hold yourself together? How to comfort them when the notion of being _nice_ made you gag? 

Weren’t you suffering a lot more?

Weren’t they the reason why you were hurting in the first place? Yes, they were. Because if they had never existed, your Lord would be alive, you would have never fucked with that machine and ended up in Zinnia’s world. Never to know what meant to live in a tale-universe, never to know the _agony_ of losing the person you loved the most _over and over and over—_

“Good boy.” 

Your limbs relax and serotonin explodes inside your head, you form a dopey grim as you look at Red and before you hit the ground you’re purring in happiness. 

* * *

Papyrus gasps and runs towards you, trying to see if you were alright after that sudden change of demeanor. Making a surprised noise as you grabbed him and started to glow green at him, headbutting softly your skull against his in what could be butterfly kisses. 

“OH OH. BROTHER? HELP?” 

Sans was looking with a lazy air and a fond grin. “i don’t think he’s being hugged that much, bro. maybe that’s why he wants cuddles?” 

And that sealed your fate. Papyrus being the kind soul he was, looked down at you and started petting you, making the endorphins grow and make the effect even bigger. You were asleep in seconds. Papyrus continued to pat you, a little smile on his face. 

He was a little dense, but even he knew that the marks on your body meant somebody had hurt you and hurt you really bad. That’s why he decided that you deserved all the cuddles! He also was thankful, you and the others had saved him and Sans from the human. 

A different human than the one who was sitting near the both of you, a sad expression on their faces as the flower tried to comfort them. 

So, maybe he could be friends with this one? 

“HI”

“Hello,” The kid answered with a little smile; the human’s eyes were kind. Yes, Papyrus decided. He would try to be friends with them. 

“I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”

“I’m Frisk,” They shaked his hand and the flower did the same when Papyrus turned his attention to him. “I’m Flowey, Frisk sibling.” 

While that was going on, Red and Edge were discussing in hushed whispers. 

“What’s going on, runt?” Edge is anything but happy, “Why did you do that?!” 

“B-Boss, I can’t really explain…” Red tries to calm his brother’s fury, “ I just had a feeling that...it wasn’t blood-lust exactly but- I...it was bad. Dust was going to do something that he would surely regret if I didn’t, ok?!” 

“he was going to kill the kid.” Sans intervenes, his voice a whisper. “the feeling he is talking about is...well, you could call it determination. but it isn’t. not really. is more like reaching your breaking point.”

“Yeah,” Red hunched, running a tired hand over his skull while looking at the silent kid. “Dust hates Frisk too, you know? He is just better at hiding it.”

“...you said they were his babybones.” 

“And they are,” Red nods, holding the gaze of his double. 

“Oh.” Sans blinks; that was really fucked up. 

“What’s going on?” Repeated Edge, looking incredibly irritated. 

Red laughs, “Well Boss, Dust’s reality is even more fucked up that you realize...god, all our realities are more fucked up you are aware.” 

Sans put a hand on Red’s mouth, sending a concerned look to where his Papyrus was, “What the hell are you thinking?!” 

Red bit him, making Sans meep and take a step back. They glared at each other before Red turned his attention to his own brother. 

“Is a big-brother thing, Boss.” Red’s eyelights were out, his voice had non-nonsense quality that made Edge gulp, for his brother had never sounded like that before. “And believe me paps, you don’t want to know. So leave it.” 

“Same to you.” He turned towards Sans, “You really don’t want to know what’s going on, tale-verse monster.” 

Sans was a genius; if the others were from Underfell, then that meant the fell-verses were verses when things had gone even worse than on his own. The skeletons were all cracked, suffering marks of abuse and torture. Of battles that had little to do anything with the fallen humans. 

The Papyrus everyone called Dust was the one who looked more raged; not only with more evident marks. But also it was evident his mind had suffered a lot more than he had, even with all the genocides and the RESETS. 

Sans knew himself to be low-key suicidal; could see himself reflected on Red. But in Dust? He saw something else. Something way more dangerous; both, to himself and the ones around him. 

“if you say so, buddy.” He acknowledged, bowing his head. 

“FINE.” Edge allowed with a huff. “WE SHOULD GO WITH DUST’S PLAN EITHER WAY. RUNT, GET MOVING.” 

“S-Sure thing, Boss!” 

Red used his blue magic to levitate you, “Boss says we should keep moving. So buck off, doll. Weed. Little boss.” 

“I’M LITTLE BOSS?” Papyrus asked, pointing to himself. 

“Yup.”

“Flowey is not a weed, Sans.” Frisk said, but it lacked the bite it normally had. Red gives them a little pat on the head. “Is going to be fine, kid.” 

Frisk forced a smile. 

* * *

“...Thank you.” It’s the first thing you tell Red as you wake up in his lap. You’re more calm now, a little more in the right set of mind. 

Red had just ensured you didn’t do something you would regret once the episode passed; this wasn’t the Underground. This wasn’t a game anymore. Your actions had consequences and killing Frisk could be the biggest one. 

For it was very possible that they couldn’t go back from that anymore. 

“It’s ok to have a bad day, Dust.” Red told him while softly petting your head. “You’re allowed to not be ok all the time.”

“...more like a bad life.” You snorted. But really, there was no one but yourself to blame for that, was there? You had literally written all that shit because that’s what you do with the characters you love, isn’t it? You make them suffer. 

Your life is such a shit show. 

Spirits, you felt so old and so very tired. But you can’t stop yet. Not when you first need to ensure your family is safe and sound. 

“It’s night now?” You ask after a while, sitting up and looking up to the sky. “How long have I been out?” 

“A few hours,” Red answered, “We’ve been walking for a while but decided to stop here when the kid got tired. Little boss over there seems to like them and the weed just fine. They seem to help him with the shock.” 

“Good.” You draw a little smile, “Have you been behaving, Red?” 

“he bit me. does that count as behaving?” Sans pips, teleporting in front of you. He has a lazy smile but his eyes are guarded. 

“Depends on what he bit.” You joke, licking your fangs in a very suggestive gesture. As you were expecting Sans’ face turned blue. Really, a blushing skeleton is adorable.

“I only bit his hand, you slut.” Red laughs himself silly. “What happened to be mindful of the children, huh?” 

“Well, they’re sleeping now so it’s not such a big of a deal.” You answer with a smirk, “Now, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It’s just you’re very adorable and wanted to see what color you blushed.” 

“...adorable?”

“Wait.” Red narrowed his eyes at you, his tone is teasing. “Are you implying I’m not adorable?” 

“More like you have a terrifying brother,” You told him with a wicked tone, “One that is more my type.” 

Red slapped your arm. 

“...you sure are close.” 

“UNFORTUNATELY.” 

You jump as you hear Edge dry addition to the conversation, you turn to see him looking at you and Red. You both wince. 

“Sorry Boss.”

“...I’m not sorry I called you hot.” You clamped your hands against your mouth in genuine shock. 

* You couldn’t believe you just said that. 

“Dust!” 

“I’m still a little high!” You defend yourself, sending Red a this-is-your-fault look before turning towards Edge with your best kicked puppy expression. “Please forgive for losing control over my tongue and ignore every inappropriate thing that leaves my mouth.” 

“...You’re not unappealing.” 

“Papyrus!” Red gasped, taking his hand to his chest dramatically. 

“Oh.” Now, you were blushing. 

Sans laughed so hard he had to lean on Red. 

“This i-is like on-e of Alp-Alphys ani—” He tried to explain at Red’s look; the laugher died as he remembered that Alphys was dead. 

“I think we should keep going,” You said, getting up. 

“Agreed.” Red copied you, not really wanting to deal with Sans’ emotional issues. Tale-verse monsters were way too soft in his humble opinion. 

You went to where Frisk and Flowey were sleeping, cuddling against Papyrus. You took them, backing off as Sans waked his brother. 

“Dust?” Flowey asked, opening one of his eyes. 

“Shhh, go back to sleep.” You coaxed, afraid that Frisk would also wake up. “Everything is fine.”

“Ok.” 

You walked to Edge’s side. 

Skeletons really didn’t need to sleep that much, actually. That you and Sans did it so often was only a proof of how close you all were to become a fallen; of how _tired_ of living you were. 

Of course, the young ones didn’t know this. They just believed they had more energy in contrast to the laziness you all displayed. 

You walk for like it feels like a few hours, letting Frisk walk when they told you they wanted to extend their legs. Then the sky lightens and from a moment to another, a city is in sight. You blink at it, wondering if it’s an illusion like the ones people have in the dessert, because something like this should be impossible.

Unless.

“Magic.” Sans says, eyes shining with awe. 

“But something of this magnitude…” Red continues, 

“Is not something monsterkind would be able to do.” You finish with a frown, halting your steps. 

“You’re right! A mage did the spell work for this.” You all jump at the sudden voice; you gasp as you recognize the smiling skeleton. 

“Ink!” You say happily. 

“Hi, Dandelion.” His smile grows, “I’m so happy that you’re alright, my friend. Though I must say, I’m really sorry I wasn’t able to protect you from Error.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” You say sincerely, “That was my own fault. I should have been more careful with an enemy of his level. And, well, I’m just glad you’re alright.”

Because thinking back, your life was less important than his as the entire multiverse depended on him balancing Error’s destructive power.

He beamed at you; moving to take your hands between his own. “I want to show you this world! It’s my masterpiece, if I say so myself. A world that’s safe from Error’s ways as it’s inside the doodle sphere and yet not! Isn’t that incredible?” 

“It is.” You tell him, trying to not feel uncomfortable with how touchy he was. “I didn’t think it was possible, actually.” 

“I know! That’s what it makes it so perfect! Error will never find this place and so you're completely safe!” 

“Excuse me, pal.” Red interrupted, glaring at Ink. “ But please let him go.” 

There were blasters aimed towards him, he tilted his head at the sight. He showed only confusion for a moment before he laughed and took a step back, freeing you. 

“It’s fine, Red.” You said, “Ink wasn’t bothering me.” 

Edge huffs, clearly calling bullshit on you. 

* You ignored it. 

“Ah!” Ink puts his fist over his left hand. “I knew I was forgetting something! Zinnia’s here! I can take you to him!” 

* Your world stopped. 

“You can?” You heard yourself said; in the next second you were grabbing Ink’s shirt and getting really into his personal space. “Do it! Take me to him!” 

* If your voice was shaking as much as your hands, well, that was your own business. 

* Zinnia was alive. 

* Zinnia was close. 

* You were going to be able to see him again. 

Nothing else mattered. 


	10. Chapter 10

Zinnia wakes up with a bubbling feeling; one that he can recognize as the presence of his brother, Papy. It had been long since the last time he saw his older brother but he knew better than to let the sadness take hold on him, after all, Papy’s work was very important. 

The Queen always said so! 

And Zinnia knew that his brother wouldn’t leave him if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. He could tell, because Papy always cried a little when he took him to the Queen’s place to go to his lab. 

Not-Papy felt similar, but it was a little muted. Like a far away echo instead of the strong and bright feeling Papy’s magic was. Big Sans was another thing entirely, a spark instead of a calming river. 

“Hi, little one.” Not-Papy says, a lazy smile on his face. 

“HI, RUS!” Zinnia said, hugging the legs of the tall skeleton. “CAN WE STAY IN THE HOUSE TODAY?” 

“Huh? Sure, bud. But why?” Not-Papy asked, blinking down at him. 

“VISITORS ARE COMING.” Zinnia said. 

“Visitors? Like Ink?” Not-Papy frowned, for some reason he didn’t like Rainbow that much. “How do you know?” 

“I JUST KNOW!” Zinnia chips happily. 

“...ok, then.” 

Papy would be here soon, Zinnia could barely wait. 

He was so happy he practically danced to the kitchen where Big Sans was making breakfast; tacos, if he wasn’t mistaken. They seem to be Big Sans’ favorite food. Zinnia liked them too but sometimes he missed his brother’s spaghetti. 

“HELLO LITTLE ME!” Big Sans greeted Zinnia with a smile, “READY FOR A GREAT DAY!” 

“YES.” Zinnia nodded with stars on his eyes, Big Sans was truly amazing! “CAN WE HAVE OUR TRAINING IN THE BACK OF THE HOUSE TODAY? VISITORS WILL COME.”

“SURE THING! OH, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY?” 

Zinnia shook his head, he knew Rainbow was looking for Papy but wasn’t sure if he would be arriving with his brother. 

“UH. VERY WELL! I WILL MAKE SURE TO MAKE EXTRAS FOR OUR VISITORS!” 

Zinnia made a happy dance; his brother would love Big Sans’ tacos, he was sure of it! Even if Rainbow didn’t seem to enjoy them that much when he came to visit and play with Zinnia. 

* * *

Red glares hatefully towards Ink, who is guiding Dust by the hand and babbling happily at the unfocused skeleton. You see, Sans had disliked the effect before but now the sentiment had doubled. He hated that your brother had done that to you, he hated even more that Ink didn’t seem bothered at all. 

Friks is grabbing his hand, trying to offer comfort but unable to do much as they couldn’t find any words that could help and they were sure their own presence didn’t do much to calm the anger that bubbled inside the short skeleton. 

Edge is quietly explaining what’s going on to the Undertale siblings; both of them look at you with growing horror and pity. 

* You can’t focus on anything that isn’t the idea of reuniting with Zinnia. 

You are vaguely aware of what’s going on, stressed and anxious. Just like happened after Chara appeared in the underground; keeping something more rational inside the fog that covered your mind. 

Curiously enough, this proved that the genocide routes were the only thing that could mess up your conditioning. 

“Here we are, Dandelion!” Ink said, clapping his hands and effectively shaking the spell. Looking so deeply smug that you wondered if he was able to do that at any time and just decided not to, just to mess with all of you. 

You blink down at him, then at the blue door and back at him. “...should I knock, then?” 

“Yup!”

Alright, then. 

Knock, knock. 

“A moment, please.” Drawls lazily a voice that could be your own, exact to the last baritone. Unlike Edge and Papyrus, who sounded like each other with the only difference in the form of speech. 

Instantly, you are sure who the house belongs to. And it doesn’t come as a surprise. It makes sense, after all, if Ink was trying to help you there was only one person who could be trusted in both of your eyes to take care of Zinnia while he was looking for you in the AU’s. 

* This was underswap. 

And this was your house, even though it was bigger and thus almost unrecognizable. Like designed to house more than three skeletons. Not all of them, sure, but certainly at least two more sets of brothers. 

Or two sets and a child. 

You glance back at Ink, he’s beaming at you. 

* He knew. 

Maybe even better than yourself what would consist in a happy ending. Had...had you created an AU like this before? You weren’t sure. But. You must have, right? Otherwise, how would he know? 

The door opens; Stretch's shocked expression is hilarious, he gapes unintelligently and freeze where he stands. Staring unblinkingly as if that would help him to understand what’s going on. Something small runs between his legs, passing him, screaming “Papy!” and barreling against your own. 

“Sans!” You say, reaching down and lifting him so you can hug. Immediately starting to glow green and butting the smaller skeleton, pressing butterfly kisses all over his skull. 

* You’re so happy you could burst. 

* Your brother remains just as you remember. 

“I’m so happy you’re back! Have you met Not-Papy? He’s almost as tall as you are! But he smells. Ugly, like smoke. Big Sans says that’s what cigars smell like but I don’t know what that is! Can you tell me?! Also, I know we are having tacos for dinner! You are going to love them! Big Sans is a very good cook! Just like you are! Maybe you two can make food together—”

“Zinnia.” Stretch interrupted, still looking bamboozled. 

You laughed at him, allowing your brother to shift into the embrace until he was facing the other skeleton. “RUS! HI.” 

Stretch, who apparently was going by Rus, blinked at him and better turned his gaze towards Ink. “I see that you find him.”

“I sure did!” Ink said, making you chuckle. “And I brought some more as well!” 

“Hello, a pleasure to meet you.” You allowed, “You can call me Dust, I guess I owe you a thanks for looking after my brother.” 

“...Don’t sweat it, bro.” Rus said, “Do you guys want to come in?”

“Sure.” You smirked, amused. “We will follow in a minute, go ahead if you don’t mind.”

Rus shrugged, turning and returning from where he came. You could tell the shock had still not faded and he wasn’t ready to deal with the chaos that seemed to follow you whenever you went. 

You turned to the rest of your family, sending an apologetic smile to them. “Guys, this is Zinnia. Sans, this are Red and Edge.” You point to the fell siblings, “They’re your new brothers.” 

“NEW BROTHERS?!” Zinnia practically had stars in his eyes. 

“He’s adorable.” Red whispers to himself, horrified. “Why is he so adorable. That shouldn’t be possible. Even if he _is_ a babybones.” 

You can’t help but giggle at his reaction. 

“I’M THE TERRIFYING PAPYRUS, YOU MAY CALL ME EDGE.” Edge said seriously, pointing a gloved finger to Zinnia’s beaming face. “I WOULD BE HONORED TO BE YOUR OLDER BROTHER.” 

Zinnia makes grabby hands; you handed him to Edge, who treats him a little rougher but still gentle enough to not bother your protective instincts. They made an adorable picture. 

“Sans,” You call, reclaiming your brother's attention. “Do you mind Classic and—” You hesitate, not knowing what to call Undertale Papyrus. 

“He’s Little Boss.” Red interrupted. 

“we don’t mind” Classic Sans says, you nod at him. 

“Sans, this are Classic and Little Boss.” You point to the Undertale Siblings. 

“BROTHERS?” Zinnia asks, 

* You’re not sure what to answer to that. 

“sure.” Classic drawls. Getting closer to Edge and gesturing the taller skeleton to bend a little so he could face the babybones in his arms. “we can all be a big family.” 

You stare at him, shocked. 

That seemed out of character. But glancing at the way Little Boss’ eyes glowed green and he moved to take Zinnia from Edge, adoration and heartbreaking hope present on his face, you understand. 

Is so he and Papyrus are not alone in this new world; is to make Papyrus happy. And that, well, that was so in tune when Sans’ character that you drown the burst of sorrow that threatens to interrupt your happy reunion. 

If they are willing, then so are you. 

“PAPY! THANK YOU FOR MY NEW BROTHERS!” Zinnia says, like you had left one day and brought back a pack of wayward puppys just for him. 

“Ah, you’re welcome?” You say awkwardly. 

Red snorts, “You’re whipped, aren’t you?” 

You glare at him. 

Frisk laughs at you, you stuck your tongue at them and their weed. Bastards, all of them. 

“We’re not over yet,” You tell Sans, moving to lift Frisk. “These two are Frisk and Flowey, you can also consider your siblings. They’re similar in age to you, so you can play with them and be friends.” 

“Hi, Sans.” Frisk waves, Flowey echoes the greeting. 

“HELLO NEW FRIENDS! AND BROTHERS!” Zinnia says happily, comfortably seated in Little Boss’ arms. 

You didn’t introduce Ink, he didn’t seem upset about that. You hadn’t mostly because you weren't sure how to, truth be told. Before you had claimed Ink as a friend, trying to not alarm the other anymore. But the truth was that you weren't sure if that was right. 

(Nevermind that from Rus' reaction, they already knew each other) 

Ink was dangerous. 

You, the part of you that is the autor, is half in love with him and half terrified. You know what he is. You know what he can do. The masks he uses are fragile between your fingers as it would be terribly easy to break him. 

You fear and are attracted to his strength; you’re beyond grateful for what he did for you. There’s nothing you could do to ever repair him for saving Sans and so there’s little you wouldn’t allow him. 

He’s not your friend; the power imbalance makes sure of that. 

But if not friend and not enemy, then what is Ink?

* That’s something you’re not enthusiastic to contemplate. 

Winging it, is it. 

“Well, ah… now that we introduce each other. Uh, Red, would you mind—?” You gesture to your collar. 

“Not at all!” He actually looks eager. 

You kneel and he takes it off, putting it on your extended hand with a face that says he would rather throw it deep into the void. 

“Thanks,” You say, running your fingers against his skull. It was a ‘thank you’ for way more than the collar but you weren’t going to say it out loud. 

Yet, Red seems to understand. 

* You’re thankful to the spirits for that. 

He nudges you and you chuckle, turning towards Little Boss and making a gesture for them to enter the house. Sans, as always, is happy to be surrounded by people. Your baby brother is such a social butterfly. 

He absorbs the attention and affection like a sponge; not a surprise when Gaster keeps him captive in a cage. Like a pet, or an experiment. 

* Fuck that bitch. 

* Killing him had been almost as good as killing your own. 

“Are you happy, Dandelion?” Ink whispers, taking your hand again. 

“I am.” You answer sincerely, a little taken aback with his serious expression. He nods, shifting to a more happy air. 

“I’m glad.” He says, “That’s what I want. More than anything, you know? So don’t be shy and ask if you need something, ok?” 

“...right.” You force out, a little weirded out but also weirdly touched. “Thank you, Ink.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, please let comments if you like my story. I'm quite in need of the encouragement to continue focused as my attention span is a bit short.

Rus wasn't like the rest of the Swap-verse, he knew what hid in the dark and had faced the worst the world had to offer in Chara, in _Frisk._ So unlike the rest, he knew better than to take the scars and dents in Dust’s figure for evidence of abuse. 

Don’t mistake him, though, he was appropriately horrified on behalf of his reflection. But. He also understood what they implied as well; he understood that Dust (and the other two) were _survivors_ in a world that was trying to kill them with anything it had. And that the marks had nothing to do with the human. 

No, it all had been induced between monsters. 

Rus could almost _smell_ the **LV** in those three. 

And he hates it; he _hates_ the shiver that he hadn’t been able to repress when Dust spoke to him. He also hates the internal wince when Dust took Zinnia because he knew how much the younger version of his bro loved the scarred skeleton. 

How much he had been waiting for his return. 

But what he hates the most is the way he had almost hit Dust with a blaster, acting on the impulse of protecting his baby bros. Barely containing himself at the pure _joy_ in the little guy’s voice. 

“PAPY? EVERYTHING OK?” Blue asks, instantly knowing something is off. 

Rus forces a smile, “yes, bro.” 

“DOES OUR GUESTS HAVE ZINNIA?” 

“Yeah, they’re also a lot more than we were expecting.” Rus chuckles dryly, trying to lighten the air. “Lucky us you did more than enough tacos, huh?” He pointed to the trays and trays his brother had made in his effusiveness. 

It was, in Rus humble opinion, big enough to feed an army. 

Blue pouted at him. 

“WE DIDN’T KNOW HOW MANY WERE GOING TO ATTEND DINNER.” He pointed rationally and Rus hummed, knowing that he was right. 

“what i don’t know is if we had enough dishes.” Rus admitted, “they seemed to be more than six.” 

“PAPY!” Blue moaned, “HOW COULD YOU! WHY DIDN’T YOU COUNTED THEM! NOW WE WON’T BE ABLE TO PUT THE TABLE.” 

Rus chuckled again, this time more genuine. Though his amusement didn’t last long, he tensed and clamped the mask down as steps were heard coming from the front of the house. He stared coldly as the mismatched group entered their, thankfully, big kitchen. 

Guezz, they may not have enough _chairs._

Blue was practically vibrating with enthusiasm, welcoming the strangers into their home. “HELLO! I’M THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE! YOU ARE ALL WELCOME TO HAVE DINNER WITH US, ALTHOUGH, I ASK THAT YOU FORGIVE US IF WE DON’T HAVE THE NECESSARY SILVERWARE...WE WEREN'T’ EXPECTING SO MANY FRIENDS.” 

The last part comes a little sheepishly. 

“I’M THE TERRIFYING PAPYRUS, YOU CAN CALL ME EDGE.” The skeleton with the black armor says, surprising Rus. “WE KNOW WE ARE INTRUDING SO DON’T WORRY ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT. WE WILL BE HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU CAN OFFER. THIS ARE MY BROTHERS, RED AND DUST.” He motions to the skeletons who look like him, “DUST HERE IS ZINNIA’S OLDER BROTHER.” 

As he continued to introduce the rest of them, Rus’ surprise grew. He had taken you as the leader of whatever this was, but it didn’t look like that was the case. As ‘Edge’ was obviously the one calling the shots. 

The power he radiated it kinda reminded him of the Queen in a weird parallel; Edge expected to be obeyed without hesitation and he had nothing of the sweetness and compassion Toriel exuded, yet, Rus was obligated to see the grace and strength he carried himself with. It was like Edge considered himself royalty or something like that. 

Your collar was gone; Red’s remained. 

Ink and Blue were a match made in hell; they quickly arrange things so they can all sit on the table. The Undertale siblings are silent and distant; it makes Rus think about what must have happened for them to look so sad and he wants to cry. 

Edge looks at you before taking a bite, you huff amusedly before taking a bite from the plate, the three of them (Your own Red’s and Edge’s) before Edge nudged his brother and both of them started eating. 

Zinnia was being babied by Little Boss, who was sat at your right. The babybones was happy under the attention, while you didn’t seem bothered in the least, even when neither of you had seen each other in a long time (and if that had happened, Rus would be hugging Blue and afraid of letting him go) and were satisfied with looking at him from time to time with adoration mixed with sorrow. 

It was just too strange for Rus to comprehend, but he was too afraid to ask. 

You thank them for taking care of his baby brother during the meal, seemingly to love Blue’s recipes and antics just as Rus adores Zinnia. Echoes of each other, reflected in different ways but staying pretty much the same. 

“It was our pleasure.” Rus said. 

“YES, WE LOVED TO HAVE ZINNIA WITH US!” Blue adds, beaming. 

“He seems fond of you two as well, that’s why I was wondering if it would be ok if we visited from time to time?” You said hesitantly. 

“OF COURSE!” Blue says, “WE WOULD LOVE THAT.” 

“Great.” You say, evidently happy with the response. “You’re welcome to visit too if you want.” 

“Bro, don’t take this the wrong way but… you don’t have a house.” Rus points, confused. 

You chuckle, “Ah, but I have Ink.” 

Ah, right. 

Rus coughs, feeling stupid. Ink can create pretty much whatever he wants because he was the one who make this world, saving them because ‘that’s what Dandelion would have wanted’ and if he was reading this right (and he was,) then you were Dandelion, so yeah, you had a god wanting to make you happy. 

In highlight, just arriving to this world wasn’t an issue for you. 

“How do you want your house, Dandelion?” Ink looked happy that you were asking something of him; Edge glared at him, flashing his magic as a sign for the smaller skeleton to back up. Ink ignored it olympically, making Red growl and you roll your eyes. 

“Well, big enough to accommodate all of us?” You glance at Edge, he nods. “One room per person. I would say. A big TV room, a puzzle room and a big backyard for us to train. Ah, I would also love a professional kitchen if you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t!” Ink said, jumping from his seat. “I will be back in a moment! Bye Blue, bye Rus!” 

With that he vanished, almost like if he had taken a short-cut. Except Rus knew that Ink didn’t have that ability. 

It was creepy as fuck; and annoying, very annoying. 

“Huh. That’s…” You frowned at the empty space. 

“Yeah.” Rus nodded, understanding what you meant. “Absolutely. It took us a while for him to learn how to knock.” 

“HE BETTER NOT DO THAT IN OUR HOUSE.” Edge declared, glaring at you. You winced, shrinking in your seat. 

“I will do my best.” 

“we will help you with that,” Classic says, frowning at Edge. Confusing at the exchange but he didn’t know any of you well enough to say if that was strange. Yet, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the exchange. 

Red snorts. “Don’t think too hard, pal. Is a Fell-verse thing.” 

Rus sighs, he gets a feeling he’s going to be listening that a while. Classic shrugs, taking the advice for face value. 

Blue, Little Boss and Zinnia were looking confused and exchanging looks. Neither of them knew how to be subtle but spirits, you wouldn’t change their obliviousness for anything. It was refreshing, to see something innocent after a life in hell. 

* * *

“...Rus doesn’t like me.” Frisk sighed. 

They weren’t surprised but they could just get so many distasteful looks and a cold shoulder before one gets tired. 

“Don’t worry.” You say, hugging them. “He just needs some time to acclimate to the idea, I promise he isn’t bad.” 

“And if he’s bad then I will spit seeds at him!” Flowey peeped, happily with his scary face. 

You roll your eyes, “Little Boss, do you mind taking the children to see the rooms? You can be the first ones to choose.” 

“COME ON, HUMAN, FLOWER! I, THE GREAT PAPY...AH, THE GREAT LITTLE BOSS, WILL HELP YOU TO GET THE BETTER ROOMS IN THE HOUSE!” Little Boss claimed, still holding Zinnia between his arms. 

Your little brother is more than happy to stay there for what you can see. Ah, the cons of being a child. 

You fish Classic’s hoodie when he moves to follow his brother, “Ah, wait. We need to talk.” 

“now?”

“Yes, now.” You sigh, “Look, Sans. You need someone to talk about what happened. I would like to say that you can speak to me if you want but… I don’t think I can relate to your experience. Not because I don’t understand! But, ah, well. You saw what happened when we entered the city?”

“Yes.” Classic nods, shivering. That had been unpleasant. 

“Yeah, I was like that most of the time.” You look anywhere but to his face, “I have flashes now and then but… I really don’t remember much. Sometimes more about the genocide routs but… mostly just the house. So, yeah. Your experience may aling better with Red’s. And the spirits know you two are depressed and that seriously concerns me. Thus, you need to talk to each other and have something close to therapy.” 

Because all of you needed therapy, one way or another. The downfall was that monsters didn’t have therapists. The concept was foraging and so you were stuck with each other. 

And if you were the better put together, then things were definitely wrong. 

Classic doesn’t seem happy but he also doesn’t seem to dismiss the idea, he sighs. “fine. I will try.” 

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” You run your fingers against his skull, letting him go. “You’re free now.” 

He’s gone in the next instant, transporting to the superior floor. 

You go to inspect the kitchen. 

Red and Edge are circling the new house (that is still in snowdin but isn’t as central as your old home is located almost in the limits of the town, unlike before.) as one should, to verify that it is safe for you to live here. 

“DUST!” Edge calls the moment he enters, you shortcuts to his side. He doesn’t sound happy and that is very concerning, “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” He says, but the change in his tone is enough to show he’s lying. Red is at his side, a silent shadow. He’s sweating and he’s avoiding your gaze, “But we need to talk.”

“...alright.” 

He takes your arm, glaring ahead and marching towards the Tv room. You allow the manhandling without protest if a little weirded out as it wasn’t necessary, you would have followed him if he had gestured you to. 

“Sit.” Edge ordered. 

You obeyed, still confused. 

He looked you up and down, nodding to himself. Before gesturing Red to sit, he does, the only difference is that he does it on the floor, pressed against Edge’s side while you do it on the couch. 

You blink, a little aback. 

* They’re presenting themselves as Master and Property. 

Oh. 

_Oh._

So that’s what he wanted to discuss. 

“You are a pet.” Edge says, 

“That I am.” You agree, cheekily. 

He narrows his eyes; you try very hard to not let the smugness show on your expression. You love messing with people and are bad at resisting when an opportunity appears even when is inappropriate, especially when it’s inappropriate. 

“We never discussed the order of things because you were not going to stay long but now that this is a more large term agreement, we need to make things clear. You may have more experience and LV but you’re still a pet, if not a property, and I need to know if you will continue as you are or if you will _serve.”_

You growl instinctively, magic flashing aggressively. Utterly offended by the insinuation that you would betray your lord by _serving_ another monster, even if that monster was Edge. 

Red growls back. 

You deflate almost immediately, looking away. 

* You know Edge is right. 

* That doesn’t mean you’re happy about it, though. 

“...you’re a good Master.” You allow, as an apology. Hesitating, you look back at him. Edge is calm, cold. It sends a shiver down your spine; he’s close to your lord in personality. So his Icy disposition is bad news all around. 

You look back at Red, he is looking a little feral there. So no help from that side. Not that you were expecting it, he’s too loyal for things like that. 

This is not really going to change if you accept his proposal, if anything it would make the relationship between you three go smoother. But you _can’t._ What he’s asking of you is the equivalent of spitting on Sans grave…

* You’re not property. 

* You will never be his. Not in the way Red is. 

And yet, you can’t change what you are. The conditioning is too strong, you will never be an owner. You will never be free in the way Edge is. No, you will always be trapped in a world of emptiness and sorrow. Of instability. 

* Your lord would hate to see you like this. 

Sans loved you; he loved you more than anything. Just as you did for him. And the truth was, he wouldn’t have opposed this. Not when Edge was unlike the rest, not when he was honorable. And kind. Even if he rather die to accept this fact. 

Just like Sans had been; which was just another can of worms altogether. 

You scratch your forearm accidently, orange claws forming, as you look around anxiously. Being confronted like this doesn’t really help, not after all the shit you’ve been experimenting lately and with Zinnia out of sight.

You jump when a hand grips your wrist, stopping the action. 

“This is exactly why I ask.” Edge tone is soft, “You can’t pull shit like this and what happened with the King and think is fine, Dust.” 

“Red can—”

“Stop you? He does.” Edge admits, pulling you close. His free hand taking your chin and forcing you to see into his hard eyes, “But Red belongs to me. He’s a property, he’s _mine._ And I will not have him suffer just because you're a selfish bitch.” 

You wince the moment the bloodlust hits you, forcing you to go limp in his hold without the verbal command. Like Sans had trained to do before things went for worse and the verbal cues became absolutely necessary. 

“I’m sorry.” You whisper. 

“I know you are.” Edge tells you, “But that doesn't mean anything. You being sorry is useless to me.” 

_Come on, Papyrus. You know better than to waste my time._

“...I will serve.” You say, your voice so little and fragile you actually cringe at it. And the admission hurts. A lot. But it also stops the festering anger and misery, to have someone that will watch your back and take care of you when you need it. 

“Good.” 

“...can I go now?” 

His hands get heavier over your bones, almost hurting, before letting you go. “Yes,” 

You shortcut to the upper floor, slamming into a wall after not being able to calculate the spot you wanted to appear correctly. “Fuck!” You rubbed the sore spot, glaring daggers at the offending object, this was the incident with the lab all over again.

Thankfully, no one had seen this time. 

Otherwise you would be surrounded by people who insisted you were visually impaired. As if the scar crossing your eye was more than superficial, I mean, you were a skeleton, you guys eyes were pure magic and had no connection with the eye-socket in reality. 

Thank the spirits too, or some ‘accidents’ would have let you blind a long time ago. You shiver, remembering two instances: The first, fucking Alphys putting her axe trough your skull during your battle and the second, Sans angrily pushing a bottle inside after making you calm _the fuck down_ near close to the last timeline. 

_That_ had actually one of the worst experiences in your life. 

Although in your lord’s defense, you absolutely deserve it. Putting both of you in danger like that just because you couldn’t take the genocides anymore was just a such a stupid thing to do. Not that you had many options there. Sans couldn’t remember, he couldn’t _understand._ And you were so out of control it was a nightmare. 

That’s why you had accepted Edge’s proposal, because you weren’t as stable as the others thought and you could easily go from 0 to 100, falling into episodes that could put all of you in danger. 

Having someone that could stop that, having someone that _cared,_ would certainly help in your quest to maintain Zinnia safe and happy. And spirits, you would be lying if you weren’t relieved to not be the one in charge anymore. 

So fucking relieved, man. 

And uncomfortable as well. 

Dammit. You had really run from the room, haven’t you? Shit. 

“Edge is such a bastard.” You mumble to yourself, finally moving to find you wayward babybones. 

You lowkey didn’t trust Little Boss and Classic to keep the children from doing something stupid _or_ dangerous if you wasn’t looking. 

Little shits, all of them. 

Yes, including Zinnia. Adorable puff or not, your brother was the master and lord of the house and completely accustomed to getting what he wanted. Merciful Queen, he was a kind natured monster. Because you were dreading the teen years. And mixing Frisk and the weed to that. 

Well, let’s just say that you could easily see your baby brother become a dictator.

But, thankfully, that was Edge’s problem now. 

Not yours. 

You could just dedicate yourself to spoiled them rotten and be the cool brother. 

* * *

“Yo.” 

“Ah, Red.” You greet, manhandling you asleep brother to bed. “What’s up?”

“Boss wants me to give you the talk because you're a pussy that’s too afraid of him.” Red drawls, showing his fangs in a smug smile. 

“Red.” You hiss, pointing to the youngest of your family. 

He rolls his eyes, “Come on, you can’t tell me you don’t curse around him.” 

“I try not to.” You point, then flicker him on the forehead. “And I’m not a coward. He just decided to make things awkward between us, like the fucker he is. So if I’m avoiding him is because he deserves it.” 

“I’m glad you accepted.” Red says, magnanimously ignoring the insult. The asshat. “You deserve to be happy, you know. And Boss is a good one, even if he’s not your brother.” 

“I know.” You sigh, “They’re actually a lot similar in terms of personality. That’s why I accepted, I know he cares. And he’s also smart enough to not push too much.” 

Edge had proved that already; listening to you even after learning you were a property before, respecting you and your wishes. Unlike many other monsters would have done should you not be stronger than all of them. 

“He will treat you right.” Red promises, “And you can finally relax a little. I have to say, seeing Rus put a lot of things in perspective, you know? I mean, I knew you were supposed to be like me but I really didn’t see it, not unless you were inside the sub space. Now, though? I can see how tense you are all the time.” 

You grimace, deciding wisely to not mention you had never been like Red or Sans. Even before things went to shit, you had always been the caretaker of the house and all the unimportant things your Lord couldn’t waste time doing. 

“So, the rules.” Red coughed, noticing your discomfort and changing the subject. “Here, they’re pretty much the same to mine. Except you are responsible for the children.” 

You quietly accept the paper, putting it on the pockets of your hoodie. 

* You will read them later. 

“Want to get drunk?” You ask, giving in to the need of having a drink now that you were certainly not the responsible one. 

“Yes, please.” 

Yay.


End file.
